


La Caída

by lobazul



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley enamorao hasta las trancas, Crowley fan de las nuevas tecnologías, Crowley inventando todo lo malo de este mundo, Domestic, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, nombres castellanizados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Disclaimer: no poseo Good Omens libro/serie ni ningún producto relacionado, señor, suélteme el brazo.Rating: M. Menciones de sexo (¿los ángeles tienen sexo? oh, sí) sin ser demasiado explícito.Nota: utilizo canon propio (bueno, más bien el del catolicismo) para todo el tema de la tropa celestial y demoníaca, por tanto aquí el jefazo de los arcángeles no es Gabriel, como en la serie, sino el Arcángel Miguel. Para todo lo demás intento más o menos ceñirme al canon. También uso el nombre castellanizado de Azirafel y otros personajes.Fic terminado, se irá publicando a lo largo de varios días.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no poseo Good Omens libro/serie ni ningún producto relacionado, señor, suélteme el brazo.
> 
> Rating: M. Menciones de sexo (¿los ángeles tienen sexo? oh, sí) sin ser demasiado explícito.
> 
> Nota: utilizo canon propio (bueno, más bien el del catolicismo) para todo el tema de la tropa celestial y demoníaca, por tanto aquí el jefazo de los arcángeles no es Gabriel, como en la serie, sino el Arcángel Miguel. Para todo lo demás intento más o menos ceñirme al canon. También uso el nombre castellanizado de Azirafel y otros personajes. 
> 
> Fic terminado, se irá publicando a lo largo de varios días.

**La Caída**

_Tú eras el dechado de la perfección, lleno de sabiduría y de espléndida belleza. En el Edén, jardín de Dios, vivías. […] Como un querubín protector yo te había puesto en el monte santo de Dios. Eras perfecto en tus caminos desde el día en que fuiste creado, hasta que apareció en ti la iniquidad._

_(Ezequiel, 28)_

**Prólogo**

A veces, se lo ha preguntado.

Si el mismo Lucifer sintió algo. Si hubo miedo, rabia o dolor en el momento en el que Dios le cortó las alas. Si se le advirtió, o si fue de repente: un instante eres un ángel que se eleva a lo más alto del cielo, y al siguiente te precipitas al pozo del azufre por los siglos de los siglos.

_(Amén.)_

A veces, ha querido saberlo.

Mirando de reojo a Crowley, viéndole absorto en esa sucesión de volantazos, derrapes y maniobras conscientemente suicidas a los que él llama “conducir”, ha querido preguntarle cómo fue para él. Si aún se acuerda; si le supuso algún problema; si no habría preferido seguir allá arriba, sustituyendo sus discos de Queen por coros celestiales y el rugido del Bentley por la paz eterna del Paraíso. Pero nunca se ha atrevido; mordiéndose el labio inferior, con esa sonrisa tensa que pone siempre que está inseguro, seguía observando a su amigo/enemigo, preguntándose cómo fue el día en el que el Señor decidió expulsar al ahora demonio Crowley de sus filas.

_(Demos gracias al Señor.)_

A veces, tiene miedo.

Se supone que los ángeles no temen, porque son enviados del Todopoderoso y todo eso, pero mira, resulta que Azirafel ha pasado mucho tiempo entre humanos, y hay pocos sentimientos tan humanos como el miedo. Y el miedo se le pega, se le impregna a la ropa, la piel y el alma como hace tiempo que lo hizo el olor de los libros antiguos. El miedo que muta, que cambia de forma. El miedo a ver destruida la Humanidad -su preciosa, apreciada Humanidad- y que desaparece cuando Crowley y él abortan el fallido Apocalipsis. El miedo que vuelve un tiempo después, insistente como un demonio, convertido en algo más. El que le susurra el que es el más mundano y común temor de todos los ángeles:

Caer.

Azirafel tiene miedo a caer.

A sentir que desaparecen sus alas y asomarse al abismo.

A transformarse en algo distinto a lo que ha sido siempre.

Azirafel tiene miedo a dejar de ser un ángel.

Porque _ángel_ es lo que siempre le llama Crowley.

Y cuando ese temor se convierte en sospecha, y esa sospecha en terror, a veces se encuentra a sí mismo mirando al cielo, mascullando para sus adentros plegarias que ya jamás serán escuchadas.

_(Te adoramos, óyenos.)_


	2. El castigo del Cielo (y del Infierno)

¿Cómo acaba un ángel modélico, uno de los más esforzados sirvientes de Dios Todopoderoso, corriendo serio peligro de perder sus alas y sus poderes?

\- Nunca has sido modélico, ángel.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

Para contestar a esa pregunta, _la_ pregunta, habría que retrotraerse al momento en el que un niño ayudado de un ángel y un demonio se enfrenta al mismo Lucifer, cancela el Apocalipsis, y prefiere continuar con su vida de adolescente antes que convertirse en el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Más aún, habría que abrir dos pequeñas mirillas, una en el Cielo y otra en el Infierno, para espiar tanto un concilio susurrante de ángeles inmaculados como una desganada discusión entre dos desagradables demonios.

Los ángeles:

\- Es peligroso -el arcángel Miguel, líder de los ejércitos celestes, alzó su espada-. No podemos contar con él. No sólo está casi completamente humanizado -dijo aquello con asco-, sino que además confraterniza con ese demonio, Crowley.

\- Confraternizar -repitió en tono de sorna el arcángel Rafael, el patrón de los noviazgos-, ahora lo llaman así.

\- El ángel Azirafel está incurriendo en acciones y pensamientos que no son dignos de su categoría -bramó el arcángel Sariel, encargado de vigilar a los pecadores.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Miguel, pero, ¿puedo preguntar para qué te has traído la espada? -preguntó el arcángel Raguel, protector de la armonía.

Se hizo un silencio celestial.

El arcángel Miguel miró su espada. No le pegaba mucho con el pulcro traje Armani a medida, todo hay que decirlo.

\- ¿Tiene eso alguna importancia?

El arcángel Raguel se encogió de hombros.

\- Imagino que no.

Hubo algunos asentimientos. Miguel dejó cuidadosamente la espada a sus pies antes de seguir, basculando el peso entre sus pies, enfundados en carísimos zapatos de piel.

\- Bien -recuperó la compostura, exhibiendo una sonrisa blanca como las nubes-. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo en que Azirafel debe ser expulsado para siempre y prohibida su entrada en el Cielo?

Alguien carraspeó.

Miguel suspiró.

\- ¿Sí, Raguel?

\- Sí, bueno, quizá sea una cuestión estúpida, pero... ¿Alguien le ha preguntado a, ya sabéis, el Altísimo? -cuando las miradas volvieron a clavarse en el él, se encogió de hombros de nuevo-. Por eso de que el cielo es suyo, vaya.

Se hizo otro silencio, tan profundo que todos pudieron escuchar un coro de querubines ensayando en la distancia.

Uno de ellos desafinaba.

Un hombre que esperaba algo separado de los ángeles habló, haciendo tintinear con furia un enorme manojo de llaves.

\- A mí nadie me ha informado de nada.

\- Tú te encargas de la parte de Admisiones, no de Sanciones, Ejecuciones y Prohibiciones, Pedro.

\- _San_ Pedro, si no te importa. Que no tenga alas no significa que podáis…

\- ¿Gabriel? -interrumpió Miguel, cada vez más impaciente-. ¿Le has preguntado a Dios qué opina al respecto?

El arcángel Gabriel, que esperaba en un rincón -casi como si quisiera que todos se olvidaran de él- respondió, sobresaltado:

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien le pregunte?

\- ¿Porque eres el mensajero celestial, tal vez?

\- Ah –aprovechó la ocasión para indignarse-, ¿y acaso alguien me ha preguntado alguna vez si quiero estar todo el día de un lado a otro, de aquí para allá, de arriba para abajo, del Cielo a la Tierra, transmitiendo mensajes? Gabriel, háblale a ese señor que está durmiendo. Gabriel, dile a esa chica que lleva al Hijo de Dios en su vientre. Gabriel, ve a...

 _\- ¡Gabriel!_ -ladró Miguel.

\- Vaaale, vale, ya voy. Ya voy.

Y el arcángel suspiró, se caló una gorra, se montó en su vehículo -un armatoste de dos ruedas con una enorme mochila cuadrada a la espalda, porque hasta los ángeles se cansaban de estar continuamente planeando con sus alas- y, gruñendo algo sobre la mensajería instantánea, se largó a trasladar su mensaje al Creador.

Los demonios:

\- Mi señor, quizá deberíamos hacer algo con Crowley.

Lucifer estaba ocupado. Muy ocupado. En su despacho había una cristalera que le permitía tener una visión privilegiada de la entrada del Infierno; una de sus aficiones favoritas era quedarse allí, contemplando con avidez las nuevas almas condenadas que llegaban derechitas a asarse en el fuego eterno.

Algunas le sonaban, porque habían salido en la tele.

\- Oye, Azrael, mira a ese, ¿no era presidente de los Estados Unidos?

Su lugarteniente[1] se puso a su lado y echó un vistazo.

\- Sí, es posible -concedió, sin demasiado interés-. Volviendo a Crowley...

Lucifer soltó un bufido. Azrael era un tipo serio, demasiado formal para habitar en el Infierno. Antiguo arcángel, aparentemente su obsesión era controlar que todos los demonios estuvieran siempre en su sitio. A veces, su perfeccionismo exasperaba al mismísimo Señor de los Infiernos.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Crowley? –preguntó, cansinamente.

Azrael parpadeó.

\- ¿Que qué pasa con Crowley? Qué _no_ pasa, querréis decir. Os recuerdo que os fastidió el Apocalipsis hace nada, adoctrinando a vuestro hijo con ese ángel en vez de respetar vuestra libertad de elección en unos valores satánicos y una conciencia basada en el Mal.

El Maligno hizo un gesto, como quitándole importancia.

\- Sí, vale, ¿pero qué más está haciendo, por allá arriba? ¿Está provocando el caos con su coche en las calles de Londres? ¿Utiliza otras formas de vida a su voluntad? ¿Chantajea, roba y hace un uso fraudulento e interesado de sus poderes demoníacos?

Azrael asintió, muy serio.

\- Y pensamos que está valorando muy seriamente incurrir en la sodomía, mi señor.

\- Ah, ¡maravilloso! Todos actos denigrables, impúdicos, aborrecibles: _justo_ lo que un buen demonio debe hacer.

\- Pero señor...

Lucifer se desentendió de él, levantando la pezuña para saludar a través del cristal, como si hubiera visto a alguien conocido.

\- ¡Ay, Azrael, perdona, pero tengo que dejarte! El presidente de Estados Unidos me ha reconocido, y ya sabes que quiero darle la bienvenida personalmente, como a todos sus antecesores. Vamos hablando, ¿eh?

Y el serio y funcionarial Azrael se vio dejado con la palabra en la boca en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir “666”.

Aliviado por haberse quitado de encima a semejante pelmazo, Lucifer bajó las escaleras de su despacho, refunfuñando para sus adentros.

No era la primera vez que Azrael le venía a darle la matraca con el asunto Crowley.

Estaba harto. Pero harto.

Que su lugarteniente pataleara, se quejara y gruñera todo lo que quisiera: él no pensaba mover ni un tridente.

Oficialmente, porque el Demonio en persona –es un decir, lo de persona- era demasiado importante para preocuparse por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer un diablillo sinvergüenza y trasnochado con obsesión por las costumbres humanas.

Extraoficialmente –pero esto era algo que él no pensaba reconocer jamás, ni aunque tuviera que someterse al mismísimo juicio de Osiris- porque incluso el jefazo del lado oscuro había escuchado la historia de cómo el citado Crowley se sumergió en agua bendita, tan ricamente, sin recibir ni un rasguño.

Así que optaba por dejar que Crowley hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Por ejemplo:

\- ¡Eh, Donald! ¿Cómo lo llevas, colega?

Pero para entender realmente por qué Azirafel pasó de Hacer el Bien a todas horas a temer ser expulsado de las filas divinas, hay que cotillear una última conversación. Una que no podemos ver directamente –los caminos del Señor son inescrutables- pero que fue narrada por el propio mensajero de los Cielos.

Gabriel volvió tarde, con aspecto cansado y la gran mochila cuadrada hasta los topes.

\- ¿Qué horas de venir son estas? –le recriminó Miguel.

\- Perdona –jadeó el arcángel, bajando la mochila de la bici. Cayó al suelo con un sonido pesado y sordo-. Desde que hay tantos santos, está el tráfico imposible.

El líder de los arcángeles y las tropas celestiales contempló el fardo con aire crítico.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

\- San Pablo ha aprovechado para darme unas cuantas cartas –explicó Gabriel.

Los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco. San Pablo y sus cartas.

\- ¿Y bien? –retomó la tarea el arcángel Gabriel-. ¿Qué te ha dicho Él?

\- Ella –corrigió Gabriel-. Te recuerdo que, por mucho que nos empeñemos en obviarlo, resulta que Dios es una mujer.

\- Sí, bueno, lo que sea. Él, ella, el sexo no importa.

\- En este caso yo diría que sería más acertado hablar de géner…

\- _¡Gabriel!_

Gabriel casi se cuadró.

A Miguel le gustaba tanto que le interrumpieran con menudencias como a él repartir el correo a los corintios, los gálatas o los tesalonicenses.

\- Él, ella, quien sea, dice que le da igual.

\- ¿Qué le da igual?

\- Palabras textuales –rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica de arcángel-. Espera, le he pedido que me grabara una nota de voz.

Gabriel sacó algo que se parecía peligrosamente a un dispositivo móvil. Miguel debería haberle regañado por acogerse a la tecnología humana, pero lo cierto es que él mismo llevaba un Apple Watch (última generación). Así que se mantuvo en silencio.

El otro arcángel miró en sus mensajes y pulsó un botón:

Una voz omnipresente, capaz de partir las rocas, de llenar el cielo y –además- inequívocamente femenina se expandió en todas las direcciones:

“No merece la pena perder el tiempo con un ángel que sobrevive al fuego eterno. Si tan apegado a los humanos está, caerá por su propio peso si lo dejamos a su libre albedrío –breve silencio-. Caer, ¿lo habéis pillado? Jeje. Ya en serio. A los humanos les pierde el libre albedrío, todos empiezan así y acaban con Lucifer. Así que… –murmullo de fondo, la voz de Gabriel recordándole algo-. Ah, sí, y un saludo para el grupo _Los 7 Arcángeles_ , os quiero mucho, emoji de beso, gracias por todo, chao.”

Gabriel guardó el móvil.

Miguel inspiró profunda y sonoramente.

Él abogaba por perseguir a Azirafel hasta que de las alas sólo quedara su sombra. Pero Dios había hablado, y Dios era Inefable e Incognoscible –además de mujer-.

\- ¿Ese móvil era un Xiaomi?

\- Es el único al que le llega la cobertura aquí arriba.

\- Sí, yo tengo que apagar y encender el iPhone cada vez que paso del Cielo a la Tierra. Y viceversa.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con Azirafel?

Miguel volvió a recoger su espada, que había estado puliendo mientras esperaba a que el mensajero volviera de su reunión con Dios Madre.

Y sonrió, malignamente, como un ángel no debería hacerlo –y un arcángel, menos aún-.

\- Nuestra Señora tiene razón. Caerá tarde o temprano, él solito –pasó sus dedos de manicura perfecta por el filo de la espada-. Y estoy seguro de que ese novio suyo le ayudará a hacerlo.

Uno de los asuntos que más habría fascinado a teólogos y demonólogos por igual era la creencia generalizada -tanto en el Cielo como en el Infierno- aceptada y jamás discutida, de que el ángel Azirafel y el demonio Crowley habían alcanzado ese estado de sintonía e intimidad que los humanos describen habitualmente como _“noviazgo”._

Habría sido de esperar que tanto de un lado como de otro se alzaran voces de alarma por tan preocupante confraternización. Y, al principio, así fue.

En el bando celestial, los arcángeles vigilaban estrechamente los movimientos del ángel.

En el demoníaco, el más preocupado era Hastur.

Lucifer, como casi siempre, pasaba de todo.

\- Pero se está follando a un ángel –se quejaba Hastur; a su espalda, Azrael asentía. Al antiguo arcángel le daban igual las confraternizaciones, pero era un maniático del orden: cada cosa en su sitio-. Eso está mal, mi señor.

\- ¿Acaso –argumentaba Satán, rascándose perezosamente la tripa- no estamos en este mundo precisamente para hacer el mal, mi querido Hastur?

Había que reconocerlo: el Maligno poseía una habilidad asombrosa para escaquearse de todos los problemas.

Así que el tema suscitó cierta polémica al principio, sí; pero después del Apocalipsis-que-no-fue, Dios y el Diablo juzgaron prudente no molestar a un demonio capaz de sobrevivir al agua bendita y a un ángel inmune al fuego infernal.

Decidieron dejarles en paz, sí, pero no exactamente de la misma forma. Mientras a Lucifer, en esencia, le daba igual lo que Crowley hiciera siempre y cuando estuviera _mal,_ el Altísimo –Altísima, en realidad- dio orden de excluir completamente a Azirafel: le vetó del cielo, le cortó las comunicaciones y, en definitiva, le convirtió en un paria con alas.

Ambas decisiones, como siempre ocurría, se comunicaron también al otro bando.

Al Papa de Roma y a algún que otro sacerdote satánico les habría dado un vahído si hubieran sabido que, a veces, Cielo e Infierno estaban más cerca de lo que ellos pensaban. Que entre los ardientes salones de Satán y la cúpula celeste circulaban mensajes con una asiduidad que habrían dejado exhausto al pobre arcángel San Gabriel. Por el bien del Plan Inefable y de la agenda del Maligno, a veces el Bien y el Mal tenían que comunicarse, coordinarse y hasta colaborar.

Y algunos de los mensajes que se escribieron esos días tenían a Azirafel y Crowley como protagonistas de lujo; se dice que incluso la Creadora envió al Diablo una de sus célebres notas de voz. Miguel y alguno de los suyos fueron a hablar con Azrael, Hastur tuvo un fructífero encuentro con un grupo de ángeles indignados y hasta a un querubín se le vio comentando el tema con un par de _djinns_ furiosos.

Así fue cómo ángeles y demonios se pusieron de acuerdo, con la aprobación de Dios y la indolencia del Diablo, en llevar el veto divino al extremo, haciendo el vacío a los dos señalados, ignorándoles, ninguneándoles, invisibilizándoles.

Y así fue cómo Azirafel y Crowley se quedaron solos en el mundo.

El caso es que, si alguien –Hastur, el maníaco de Azrael, el soberbio de Miguel o, no sé, Dios mismamente- se hubiera molestado en preguntarles alguna vez, habría descubierto que Azirafel y Crowley –en contra de una creencia universal con una antigüedad de más de mil años- _no_ eran novios.

En honor a la verdad, primero habría comprobado que el ángel tenía una facilidad asombrosa para sonrojarse, y que el demonio casi podía matarle con una colérica mirada por encima de las gafas de sol. ¿Pero después? Cualquiera de los dos habría estado muy dispuesto a aclarárselo.

Porque no lo eran.

No.

No lo habían sido nunca.

\- Crowley, ¿qué idea tienes sobre lo que deberíamos de hacer ahora?

Tuvieron esa conversación cuando acababan de cancelar el Apocalipsis y ya se habían despedido de Adam, ese crío adorable que casi acaba con el mundo, y todos sus amigos, incluyendo al perro _Perro._

Iban en el coche de Crowley y Crowley había estado a punto de provocar no menos de tres accidentes.

Lo normal.

Pero resulta que fue en ese trayecto cuando Azirafel empezó a descubrir lo que era el miedo. Pero no el miedo a que un fanático _sans-culotte_ provocara la desintegración de su cuerpo, o a que un par de libros muy valiosos quedaran destruidos en una explosión. No.

El miedo de verdad. Ese que sólo adquiría auténticos matices cuando Crowley estaba implicado.

Y tenía su gracia, por eso de que acababa literalmente de mirar a Satán a los ojos. Pero incluso en ese momento terrible, Azirafel había estado seguro de que, pasara lo que pasara, todo estaba bien. Viviera o muriera, tenía al demonio a su lado.

Fue al entrar en el coche cuando lo pensó:

¿Y ahora, qué?

Ahí empezó a temblar. Porque Crowley y él se conocían desde hace unos seis mil años –aproximadamente- pero nada les había unido tanto como evitar la destrucción del mundo que ambos amaban. Y ahora la Tierra estaba a salvo y a lo mejor –a lo mejor- al demonio le apetecía perderle de vista unos cuantos siglos, dedicarse a sus propios asuntos malignamente malignos.

Así que Azirafel preguntó, y luego contuvo el aire en espera de la respuesta.

\- No lo sé –Crowley se estiró aún más, sin dejar de mirar la carretera. Conducía con sus miembros imposiblemente extendidos frente a él, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante al ritmo de la radio. Azirafel se notaba tan tenso que tenía los nudillos blancos-. Te confieso que no he tenido tiempo de mirar dónde comer.

El ángel se le quedó mirando.

\- No me estaba refiriendo a eso.

Crowley giró la cabeza con ese movimiento sutil y elástico, como una culebra. El tatuaje de su cuello se expandió de una forma casi obscena.

\- ¿Ah, no?

Arqueó una ceja por encima de los cristales opacos de sus gafas. De alguna forma, dos coches pasaron esquivándole por un pelo, desencadenando una andanada de cláxones y maldiciones a las que ninguno de los dos prestó la menor atención.

Esbozó una media sonrisa indolente, sin dejar de mirarle. Y le hizo la pregunta.

Literalmente, _la_ pregunta. La que más nervioso le ha puesto en su vida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres hacer, ángel?

Si Azirafel hubiera sido un demonio en vez de un ángel, si en lugar de su recato divino hubiera ido armado por la misma sinvergonzonería y pasotismo de Crowley, probablemente le habría respondido: “¿En orden cronológico o alfabético?”

Porque, oh, resulta que _quería_ hacer muchas cosas.

Quería volver a tomar sushi en ese sitio tan bueno. Quería dar un paseo por St. James’s Park, dar de comer a los patos y acabar con una buena botella de vino en el Ritz. Quería seguir con su vida de librero antiguo, salpicando su cotidianeidad humana de pequeños milagros.

El matiz: quería hacer todo eso con Crowley.

Quería a Crowley a su lado, mañana y noche. Día tras día. Quería ir sentado en su coche mientras desafiaba todas las normas del tráfico urbano. Quería verle apoltronado en un sillón de su tienda de libros, relajado y sin gafas, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Quería acostarse a su lado en la cama. Quería que, al despertarse, lo primero que viera fueran sus ojos amarillentos, escuchar su susurro: _ángel._

Quería…

Contuvo un escalofrío.

Pero Azirafel era un ángel, y además era un ángel que se ponía rojo de la impresión cuando, haciendo _zapping_ por la tele, se encontraba con películas, ejem, un poco inapropiadas. Azirafel era un ángel que se duchaba rápido, que nunca se miraba muy abajo, y que cada vez que cometía el error de dormirse y soñar con Crowley, bloqueaba el recuerdo y se pasaba varios días sin mirar al demonio a la cara.

\- ¿Que qué quiero hacer? Ah, excelente pregunta, querido –sonrió-. Que qué quiero hacer… Bien, es una cuestión de difícil respuesta, pero…

\- Ángel, ¿estás parafraseando para ganar tiempo o es mi impresión?

\- Para ser más exactos, realmente estoy recurriendo a utilizar una pregunta ret… -Crowley alzó la otra ceja. Azirafel sacudió la cabeza-. _No_ estoy intentando ganar tiempo, Crowley.

\- Oh, sí, Lo estás haciendo.

\- No lo estoy…

\- Y sé por qué lo haces.

\- No… ¿Ah, sí?

El demonio sonrió, enseñando los colmillos.

Esa sonrisa de serpiente en el jardín del Edén.

\- Sabes lo que quieres, ángel –empezó en un tono suave pero cargado de matices. Un tono que encerraba mil promesas e invitaciones-, pero no te atreves a decirlo porque eres demasiado puritano –hizo una pausa; si los ángeles pudieran sufrir embolias, probablemente le habría dado una-. Quieres que nos sigamos viendo, porque te gusto yo, te gusta mi coche, y te gustan los sitios a los que te llevo. Y eso te jode porque, en fin, tú eres un ángel, y yo un demonio. Pero no lo puedes evitar, y ya ni siquiera tienes la excusa del Apocalipsis inminente para negarte a aceptar que quieres que seamos _amigos._

_Amigos._

Azirafel se quedó callado.

Esperó a que Crowley dijera algo más –sí, _eso otro_ en lo que no quería pensar-. Pero el demonio soltó una risita satisfecha, centrándose de nuevo en la carretera, aparentemente muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

 _Amigos,_ pensó Azirafel.

_Eres idiota, Crowley._

\- Sí, Crowley. Es justamente eso. Sólo eso. Nada más. Amigos.

El demonio asintió.

\- Pues ya lo tienes, ángel.

El ángel sonrió un poco, cuadrando los hombros en un intento de recuperar la compostura.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le fascinaba de Crowley: que no necesitaba excusas.

No fingía que no quisiera estar con él. No inventaba mil historias para justificar todas esas pequeñas acciones que hacían evidente lo mucho que le importaba.

Lo hacía, y punto.

Directamente, y sin complejos.

Así funcionaban los demonios. Y, para qué negarlo, a veces les tenía un poco de envidia.

Azirafel sabía que no debía preguntar, pero aparte ser de ser un ángel recatado, pudoroso, temeroso del pecado –excepto de la gula; la gula la podía pasar por alto-, también era un ángel con cierta tendencia a meterse en problemas él solito:

\- ¿Cómo sabías que eso era lo que yo quería?

Crowley contestó sin darle mayor importancia:

\- Porque también es justo lo que yo quiero.

No eran novios.

O sea, no en el sentido que las personas daban a la palabra. Los novios estaban unidos por un lazo sentimental fuerte. Y además hacían cosas. Cosas con sus cuerpos. Azirafel lo había leído en un libro –sin querer-.

Es verdad que Crowley y él se querían de una forma indudable, aunque jamás lo verbalizaran ni explicitaran de ninguna forma. Se habían salvado mutuamente la vida, sí, pero ya está; nada más.

_“k te apetece hacer, ángel?”_

Unos años antes del supuesto Apocalipsis, Crowley se compró uno de esos smartphones con aplicaciones de mensajería. De hecho, le había comprado también uno a él, aprovechando una oferta familiar que… bueno, es igual.

Se había colocado un dibujito de un demonio sonriente –emoji, se ve que los llamaban- junto al nombre.

El idiota.

_“Crowley, no eres más malote por escribir mal en este programa, ¿sabes?”_

_“se llama aplicación, ángel”_

_“Aplicación. Me da igual. No necesitas atentar contra la ortografía para dar una imagen de tipo duro. De hecho, eres un demonio.”_

_“taiwanés entonces?”_

_“Vale.”_

_“ok te recojo”_

No eran novios. No se cogían de la mano, ni se besaban, ni esas otras… _cosas_ –el ángel prefería no pensar en ello-. No se acercaban más que lo necesario, guardaban las distancias cuando paseaban hombro con hombro. Rozándose tan sólo muy de cuando en cuando, casualmente, al pasar.

Poco después de lo del smartphone, a Crowley le dio por las nuevas tecnologías; lo que sorprendió a Azirafel, porque su amigo era más bien chapado a la antigua –aún escuchaba música _en cintas,_ por Jesús bendito-. Pero un día apareció en la tienda de libros con una sonrisa triunfante, mostrándole la pantalla del teléfono móvil.

\- Mira, ángel, he inventado una aplicación.

Azirafel le miró, boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Perdón –torció un poco la boca para enseñarle un colmillo- debería decir que he _inspirado_ a un humano para que creara una aplicación. No me apetecía programar, me conformo con ser el genio creativo tras la idea. Mira: tiene un catálogo de restaurantes, y puedes ordenarlos por proximidad, aplicar filtros por tipo de comida, verlos en un mapa. Y lo mejor –hizo un gesto de prestidigitador, pulsando un botón en la pantalla, invitando al fascinado ángel a que se inclinara sobre el dispositivo-. ¡Puedes dejar comentarios valorando el servicio!

\- ¡Guau!

\- Sí, así el resto de la gente sabrá si merece la pena ir o no. ¿Es increíble, verdad?

\- Es una abrumadora mezcla de tecnología humana y creatividad demoníaca, Crowley. Estoy _tan feliz_ de que utilices tus habilidades para hacer algo… hum, menos malvado de lo habitual.

\- Bah –le quitó importancia con una floritura de mano, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo-. Seguro que le podré sacar una utilidad maligna. Por ejemplo, ahora los humanos utilizarán la aplicación en lugar de meterse en el primer restaurante que vean, y eso a la larga supondrá una importante pérdida de tiempo. Por no hablar de la posibilidad de dejar reseñas falsas… Un mundo de posibilidades a mi alcance, ángel.

Azirafel asintió, aunque, desde su punto de vista, los beneficios para la Humanidad seguían siendo infinitamente mayores. No terminaba de entender por qué un demonio como Crowley, que ni siquiera era especialmente _gourmet,_ había dedicado tantos esfuerzos a una aplicación para buscar restaurantes; el sibarita de los dos, en todo caso, era él. Pero sabía reconocer cuando su amigo estaba orgulloso, así que lo felicitó efusivamente.

Crowley empezó a aparecer en su puerta casi cada tarde, arguyendo tener que probar que la aplicación funcionaba correctamente. Primero en Londres, luego en el resto del Reino Unido, y más tarde en Europa y el mundo, el demonio empezó a descubrirle nuevos y suculentos restaurantes. A lomos del Bentley, los dos amigos-no-novios podían cenar sushi una noche en un barrio de Tokio y a la siguiente se perdían por las callejas de Roma, en busca de una pequeña y casi desconocida _trattoria._

No eran novios. No se dedicaban ese tipo de declaraciones azucaradas y ridículas tan propias de los humanos. No se decían continuamente lo mucho que se importaban. No hacían planes en común, ni mucho menos construían su vida alrededor del otro.

Después del No-Apocalipsis, Crowley se acostumbró a aparecer _todos_ los días en la tienda de libros, sobre el mediodía. A veces le llevaba comida de fuera, otras le sacaba a almorzar. Algunas tardes se quedaba con él, y las que no, aparecía con el Bentley a la hora de cerrar.

Azirafel se montaba en el coche con mucho gusto, y durante un rato el demonio conducía tranquilamente, mientras los dos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

\- ¿Qué maléficas acciones has perpetrado hoy, mi querido demonio?

\- ¿Qué angélicos milagros has hecho tú, ángel?

Se miraban de reojo, escondiendo una sonrisa, antes de resumirse cómo había ido el día.

¿Azirafel? Poca cosa. Había ayudado a una mujer a la que le habían robado la cartera frente a su puerta –el ladrón fue noqueado por una fuerza invisible-, y terminado de catalogar una colección especialmente difícil.

¿Crowley? Bah. Aún menos. Una pequeña maldad en forma de metro retrasado, y poco más. Ah, le había conseguido un libro. En el maletero estaba.

No. No eran novios.

Y podrían haber estado otros seis mil años sin serlo.

Pero entonces, Azirafel cayó.

Y todo se precipitó de nuevo.

[1] Una de las versiones sobre el arcángel Azrael es que renunció al Cielo y habita en el Infierno, donde es la mano derecha de Satanás y se ocupa de mantener a los demonios en su lugar. A mí me hace toda la gracia imaginármelo como un fanático del orden que le da la lata al Demonio para que recoja su cuarto.


	3. El ángel caído

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va la siguiente parte del fic. Mañana, si no hay novedad, terminaré de publicarlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y/o dejado kudos :)

No sucedió inmediatamente.

Al principio, les había parecido perfecto que los dejaran en paz. Después de años de preocupación constante, de encuentros más o menos clandestinos y de intentar educar entre ambos al supuesto hijo de Satanás, verse repentinamente liberados de la vigilancia de sus respectivas facciones fue un cambio más que bienvenido.

Los dos volvieron a encajar en sus antiguas vidas con la facilidad de un engranaje bien engrasado.

Azirafel recuperó la tienda y todo lo demás. No fue fácil, pero durante un tiempo se permitió tener barra libre de milagros. En pocos días volvió a su apacible día a día de librero de mediana edad. Ninguno de los vecinos de las calles aledañas recordaba que se hubiera ausentado, ni que la librería de viejo hubiera sido cerrada, dañada o incendiada.

Crowley, ya libre de tener que rendir cuentas ante el resto de demonios, se volcó plenamente en las nuevas tecnologías. Azirafel casi se desintegró de la impresión el día que el demonio hizo un pequeño milagro para conectar la radio del Bentley con su cuenta de Spotify.

\- Entiéndelo, ángel –explicó, justificando su cambio de intereses-. Los seres humanos se bastan solos para su cuota diaria de asesinatos y guerras. Sinceramente, empiezo a aburrirme. Necesito abrir nuevos horizontes, buscar nuevos modelos de negocio. Internet es un nuevo mundo esperando a que una serpiente como yo le hinque el diente.

\- Si tú lo dices, querido.

Tras un estudio de mercado, el demonio se centró en las redes sociales. Le ofrecían la oportunidad perfecta de explayarse en pequeñas maldades que no causaban daño físico, pero que exasperaban terriblemente a los humanos.

Así, cada vez que el ángel abría Whatsapp –se había aficionado al programita gracias al grupo de la asociación de libreros- y veía el mensaje “conectando”, sabía a quién debía culpar:

\- ¡Crowley! Por favor, no quiero interrumpir tus tareas demoníacas y respeto totalmente tu espacio, pero, ¿serías tan amable…? Tengo un mensaje importante que mandar.

El demonio estaba cómodamente repantingado en el sofá de su casa. Azirafel contempló por un momento cómo su cuerpo, a pesar de la postura, se desparramaba de forma elegante, las largas piernas extendidas frente a él.

No le miró, pero chasqueó los dedos y, al momento, la aplicación volvió a conectar.

Azirafel casi escuchó un suspiro de alivio colectivo.

Sonrió, rebosando gratitud por los cuatro costados.

\- Infinitamente agradecido –mandó su mensaje-. ¿Puedo ser honesto? Nunca pensé que te vería dedicado a estas…

No encontró la palabra. Crowley alzó hacia él sus ojos ambarinos.

\- ¿Tonterías?

\- Hum, no. Yo iba a decir _menudencias._

El demonio movió un brazo, apoyando el codo en el respaldo del sofá. Sonriendo de una forma que al ángel siempre le provocaba un tenue temblor de rodillas.

\- ¿Menudencias? Soy un profesional, ángel –se incorporó un poco-. Mira los periódicos. La caída de un simple programa de mensajería ya es capaz de provocar un caos en todo el mundo. Llevo en este planeta desde antes de la Expulsión del Paraíso y, te lo juro, nunca me había parecido tan fácil a cabrear a tanta gente a la vez. ¿Quieres joder a la Humanidad? Ni guerras, ni hambrunas, ni plagas de langostas –golpeó la pantalla del móvil con un dedo, largo y de manicura perfecta-. Tócales esto.

\- Eres malvado.

\- Gracias –aceptó, con una educada inclinación de barbilla-. Espérate al mes que viene. Pienso provocar que se caigan Whatsapp, Instagram, Facebook y Twitter _a la vez._

Sonrió satisfecho desde el sofá, mirándole con la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, exponiendo el cuello. Azirafel se quedó embobado un instante; después, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué el mes que viene?

\- Porque prefiero dosificar mis maldades. Aunque también tengo que reconocer que, por mucho que me esfuerce, nunca podré superar mi gran golpe –su sonrisa adoptó un matiz nostálgico mientras suspiraba-. Windows Vista.

Azirafel se estremeció.

\- Por Dios bendito, eres _realmente_ un ser maléfico.

Hay un común denominador a todas las criaturas angelicales y demoníacas, mitológicas, sobrenaturales, fantasmales: en definitiva, no humanas.

Es algo de lo que podrían dar testimonio desde los dioses del Olimpo hasta el ángel más humilde:

Es imposible pasar un tiempo entre humanos sin convertirte en uno de ellos.

La humanidad se pega. La humanidad es adictiva. La humanidad te zambulle en su modo de vida y, para cuando quieres escapar, resulta que ya no puedes.

Hay que reconocerlo: se lo han montado bien. Los seres humanos, con más o menos lujo y con más o menos problemas, tienen esa capacidad de adaptación, esa búsqueda de una vida confortable, que las otras formas de existencia admiran y envidian a la vez.

A pesar de ser mortales -o quizá por ello- disfrutan de su vida, sacando partido a su miserable existencia. Hacen de la comida y la bebida un auténtico deleite; se recrean en los placeres de su propio cuerpo. Inventan mil y una formas de ocio, cada una más trepidante que la anterior.

Imaginan y construyen. Duermen y sueñan.

Y luego, mueren.

Pero antes, viven.

Viven rodeados de emociones que ni siquiera un arcángel puede experimentar.

Hay un peligro inherente en bajar a la Tierra, que Crowley y Azirafel conocían, pero decidieron ignorar: el de impregnarse demasiado de ese fastuoso estilo de vida humano.

\- Es una adicción, ¿eh?

Se habían sentado frente al mar, en algún sitio de la costa mediterránea. Azirafel estaba un poco achispado; dirigió una mirada turbia a su amigo, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de qué quería decir.

\- Me temo que no termino de entender de qué hablas.

\- Esto -Crowley señaló a su alrededor. Había bebido tanto o más que el ángel, pero estaba sereno; prerrogativas de demonio, suponía-. La bebida, la comida. La música. Conducir un coche a toda velocidad. La luz del sol sobre la piel.

La salida de Crowley le sorprendió tanto que se le pasó el efecto del alcohol de golpe.

\- ¿Ahora te vas a poner filosófico, Crowley? No casa demasiado con tu personalidad, amigo mío.

El demonio bufó.

\- No se trata de filosofía, ángel -hizo una pausa como si estuviera decidiéndose si continuar o no; Azirafel contuvo la respiración-. Cuando me mandaron aquí, intenté no integrarme mucho. Sabía lo que podía ocurrir, así que durante un tiempo fui prudente: me hice con una túnica, me busqué un cayado. Poco más.

A Azirafel se le apareció una breve imagen de sí mismo en el Paraíso, cuando todo lo que tenía era su atuendo angelical y su espada. Se quedó pensativo, los labios entreabiertos, mirando al mar.

\- Pero, poco a poco, vas cayendo. Primero una capa, ¿qué daño a a hacer una simple capa? Luego una peluca egipcia. Más tarde te haces construir tu propia pirámide. Y una casita cerca del ágora. ¿Y por qué no una villa entera, con sus mosaicos? Mosaicos buenos, te lo digo –afirmó, apuñalando el aire con el dedo índice-. Están en un museo, ahora mismo.

El ángel cerró los ojos.

Crowley seguía hablando.

\- Tuve un castillo entero. Coleccioné y crié caballos. Fui mecenas de juglares. Después, compré uno de los primeros carruajes. Y más tarde…

\- El Bentley.

\- El Bentley -el demonio tenía las gafas quitadas, con los ojos ambarinos clavados en las oscuras olas-. Empieza como una tontería y cuando te quieres dar cuenta tienes un coche que adoras, un piso que te encanta, las plantas más verdes de todo Londres y hasta un restaurante favorito. Joder, ángel; por tener, tienes hasta amigos.

Azirafel esbozó su sonrisa incómoda, con los labios tirantes.

\- No sé adónde quieres llegar, Crowley.

Mentira. Sí sabía. Siempre lo supo.

Y recordó con cierta nostalgia la primera muda de ropa que consiguió, la primera comida de la que disfrutó, el primer masaje aceitado en los baños públicos.

El primer libro que compró.

Crowley suspiró.

\- Hoy he intentado bajar al Infierno, ya sabes, por dar una vuelta y ver cómo iban las cosas.

\- ¿Y?

\- No me han dejado –el ángel giró el cuello para mirarle, sorprendido-. Oficialmente no estoy excluido. Extraoficialmente, nadie me ha querido dejar pasar.

Azirafel se retorció las manos, nervioso.

\- Bueno, ¿qué podías esperar? Después de lo que hicimos…

\- Muchas cosas. Esperaba que vinieran a darme caza. Esperaba que me dejaran tranquilo, pero que con el tiempo intentaran contactarme de nuevo. Esperaba… No sé. Desde luego, no esta indiferencia.

El ángel no supo qué contestar: un zumbido sordo llenaba su mente, el eco de mil pensamientos que le hacían sentir desorientado y mareado. Crowley nunca le había hablado así: sonaba tan distinto, tan diferente de su habitual tono chulesco y desenfadado…

Y él llevaba meses sin hablar con otro ángel.

Sin ver a otro ángel.

Sin recibir el más mínimo mensaje desde el Cielo.

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar.

\- ¿Y eso te provoca alguna molestia, Crowley?

Crowley se giró por primera vez, dándole la espalda al mar. Su mirada amarillenta se clavó en Azirafel, le penetró hasta dentro, hizo temblar hasta sus huesos.

\- En absoluto –replicó, recuperando un retazo de su tono seguro-. Lo que me estoy preguntando es si te molesta a ti, porque, aunque no me hayas dicho nada, estoy seguro de que tú estás tan solo como yo.

Una ola estalló con violencia contra la arena de la playa, salpicando agua en todas direcciones. Azirafel sintió una gota en la comisura del labio, fría y salada.

\- No estoy solo, mi querido demonio –alcanzó a responder-. Te tengo a ti.

Crowley le evaluó un momento, y luego asintió.

\- El mismo bando.

\- El mismo bando.

El demonio se levantó; a pesar de haber estado sentado al borde de la playa, su traje seguía inmaculado.

En un gesto inédito, tendió la mano a Azirafel para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Vamos, ángel. Te llevo a casa.

Azirafel ni siquiera intentó volver al Cielo.

Sabía que no sería bien recibido, y la simple posibilidad del rechazo le aterraba.

Durante un tiempo, se consoló pensando que todo estaba bien.

Vivía la vida que quería. Nadie le molestaba.

Podía ver libremente a Crowley.

Era feliz. A su modo, entre ángel y humano, era feliz.

Y no vio venir lo que iba a pasar, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Siempre le había asustado caer, perder sus alas, acabar en el Infierno.

Durante un tiempo, todo fue bien. Intentaba mantener su pequeña cuota de milagros diarios. Cuando caminaba por la calle, se fijaba en si alguien necesitaba ayuda. Echaba una mano en los lugares de beneficencia. Visitaba periódicamente los hospitales; resucitar a los muertos no –eso estaba totalmente fuera de sus atribuciones y permisos- pero alguna pierna rota sí que curó.

Pensaba, inocentemente, que nada malo pasaría. Dios se había olvidado de él; y si Dios se había olvidado de él, es que no pensaba molestarse ni en mandarle al Infierno. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener un perfil bajo, no llamar la atención, y todo iría bien. Por el resto de los siglos, todo iría bien.

Siempre le había asustado convertirse en demonio.

Pero lo que acabó ocurriendo fue algo mucho más inesperado.

Se dejó llevar. Sin órdenes periódicas del Cielo, alejado de otros ángeles y sabiéndose seguro, fue relativamente fácil abandonarse a su vida de persona cuasi normal. Salvo por la pequeña extravagancia de aparecerse casi diariamente a otros lugares a miles de kilómetros, podía pasar por un londinense cualquiera; para la gente de la zona, era simplemente ese librero un poco rarito pero simpático, al que veían ir a trabajar diariamente, comprarse un café de camino, y largarse por la tarde con su novio –ese del coche antiguo tan chulo-. Nada fuera de lo habitual, en una gran urbe. Nada que llamara la atención de nadie.

Y así fue cómo pasó.

Azirafel se esforzó tanto por no destacar que, poco a poco, fue adaptándose al estilo de vida humano. Decidió dosificar los milagros, y reservarse los caprichos para cuando estuviera con Crowley: así fue cómo empezó a preocuparse a diario por cosas mundanas como el metro, conseguir comida o pagar la factura de la luz.

Llenó la tienda de libros que sí estaba dispuesto a vender, para que los comerciantes de la zona no vieran a todos sus clientes salir con las manos vacías.

Empezó a preocuparse por el cuerpo que se le había proporcionado.

Crowley no daba crédito.

\- ¿Cómo que _vas a salir a correr?_

 _-_ Bueno, al principio supongo que me limitaré a caminar a un ritmo más elevado de lo normal. Hasta que adquiera un cierto fondo físico –el demonio alzó ambas cejas, boquiabierto. Azirafel mostraba una sonrisa vacilante-. Me he dado cuenta de que mi recipiente humano tiende a acumular grasas, así que…

\- ¿Desde cuándo demonios te preocupa eso?

El ángel le devolvió la mirada, serio.

\- Desde que intento recurrir a mis poderes lo menos posible, Crowley.

\- ¿Lo menos posible? Maldita sea, ángel, ayer cenamos en _Nueva York._

\- Cuando estoy contigo no cuenta –alzó una mano, haciendo que Crowley parpadeara con confusión-. Sólo intento ser discreto. De momento me están dejando en paz, pero… No quiero provocar.

El demonio se quitó las gafas, dirigiéndole una mirada de arriba abajo.

\- Estás loco.

Pero al día siguiente apareció en su puerta a la hora a la que pensaba salir rumbo al parque, vestido con ropa deportiva. O lo que él consideraba ropa deportiva: un pantalón de chándal negro con una tira brillante a cada lado, una camiseta muy ceñida, y unas zapatillas de deporte _con luces._

 _Dioses,_ pensó Azirafel, _está aún más ridículo que yo._

Pero también estaba _adorable._

No sabía si era pecado decir que un demonio era adorable, pero por los Cielos que se le aceleró el corazón cuando le lanzó una mirada asesina tras sus gafas de sol, los labios fruncidos con disgusto.

\- Antes de que digas nada: quiero que sepas que te culparé amargamente por cada gota de sudor que se desprenda de mi cuerpo, ángel. Para toda la eternidad.

El ángel sonrió de una forma que probablemente podría haber despejado tormentas enteras.

No sudaron mucho, aquella tarde. Se limitaron a andar.

Debían tener una pinta entre cómica y encantadora, porque la gente les sonreía y les saludaba amablemente al pasar. Azirafel devolvía los saludos y Crowley se contoneaba al ritmo de las luces de sus zapatillas.

Fue un paseo bastante agradable.

A partir de ese día, y para consternación del demonio –que sin embargo se consiguió otro chándal, aún más llamativo que el anterior-, incluyeron el ejercicio físico en la rutina diaria.

En un futuro, Crowley se lo dirá:

\- Ese fue el principio del fin.

\- Exageras.

\- Para nada. Fue empezar a pontificar sobre segregar endorfinas y la comida sana y todo se fue a la mierda, Angel.

El demonio llevará parte de razón.

Preocuparse por su cuerpo fue tan sólo un peldaño más en la escalera; pero uno muy importante.

A Azirafel siempre le había aterrorizado perder las alas.

Y, efectivamente, las acabó perdiendo.

Pero no a causa de ser un demonio, sino por una razón mucho más inesperada, y quizá por ello inevitable:

Por convertirse en humano.

El cambio fue tan paulatino que costó verlo, al principio.

\- ¿Pero qué cojones hace ese tío?

Crowley no se dio cuenta de momento: estaba entretenido en esquivar a un peatón que había decidido colocarse en la trayectoria de su coche con el semáforo en rojo. Tuvo que rebobinar lo que había escuchado, repetirlo mentalmente, para caer en que…

\- ¿Has dicho _qué cojones? ¿Tú?_

Casi frenó en seco de la impresión.

Azirafel se llevó una mano recatadamente a los labios, como un crío al que pillan diciendo una palabrota. No era la primera vez que maldecía, pero nunca había soltado un exabrupto tan fuerte, y desde luego jamás por algo tan nimio como el tráfico.

Se quedaron mirando: el ángel avergonzado, el demonio absolutamente estupefacto.

Finalmente, este le quitó importancia con un gesto.

\- Parece que se te están pegando demasiadas cosas de mí.

El ángel miró al frente, pinchándose distraídamente el labio inferior.

\- Espero que no muchas.

Siguió su curso, inexorable, de forma cada vez más patente.

\- ¡Date prisa, Crowley! Si perdemos este metro tendremos que esperar cinco minutos al siguiente.

\- Me gustaría dejar claro que, por una vez, yo no he tenido nada que ver.

Azirafel se acercó al andén, atestado en esos momentos. Por un momento, Crowley miró a la multitud como si valorara la idea de realizar un pequeño milagro demoníaco para despejarles el camino.

No llegó a hacer nada.

Porque se quedó paralizado al ver cómo su amigo –el ángel, el instrumento de Dios, el ser que estaba hecho con un ciento por ciento de amor a todos los seres vivientes- empujaba a un par de personas para garantizarse el acceso al tren.

Estaba tan sorprendido que fue _él_ quien perdió el metro, teniendo que recurrir a aparecerse discretamente en el interior del vagón, a dos palmos de Azirafel.

\- Ángel, ¿qué demonios has hecho?

El ángel se giró; por un momento no pareció saber a qué se refería –tenía esa mirada perdida, vagamente interesada que solían llevar los humanos cuando viajaban en transporte público- y después enrojeció desde la raíz del pelo, abriendo la boca hasta que formó una O perfecta.

\- Mierda –murmuró. Y entonces enrojeció aún más-. Oh, Crowley, ¿qué me está pasando?

Crowley chasqueó los dedos para que la barra que había junto a su codo quedara libre. Se apoyó curvando un brazo alrededor de ella, su cuerpo formando un artístico escorzo que apenas se resentía por los traqueteos del vagón.

Azirafel podía sentir sus ojos taladrándole.

\- Ojalá lo supiera, ángel – _ojalá pudiera ayudarte,_ leyó con claridad-. Pero no lo sé.

Una tarde como cualquier otra –un día ventoso y gris, que amenazaba lluvia - Azirafel entró en el Bentley, y Crowley le saludó como de costumbre:

\- ¿Algún milagro hoy, ángel?

Y entonces, a Azirafel se le cortó la respiración.

Su rostro se descompuso de una forma tan obvia que hasta el demonio se dio cuenta en plena conducción; alarmado, aparcó en cualquier sitio, montando dos ruedas del coche en la acera. Azirafel tenía una mano en el pecho y los ojos acuosos perdidos en el vacío.

Crowley le sacudió del hombro.

\- ¿Azirafel? ¡Ángel?

Tardó en volver en sí. Y lo hizo muy lentamente, paso a paso: primero se separó la mano del pecho, crispando los dedos y flexionándolos después, dejándola relajada sobre su rodilla. Después recuperó el control de sus músculos faciales, adoptando una expresión más serena, mordiéndose distraídamente el labio inferior.

Y luego enfocó la mirada y la clavó en Crowley.

\- Ningún milagro –murmuró, y al principio el demonio no supo a qué se refería-. Ningún milagro hoy, ningún milagro ayer, ni esta semana. –vocalizaba lentamente, como si aún estuviera en trance-. Hace _días_ que no ejecuto ningún milagro.

Crowley se quedó callado. Alrededor del coche empezaban a congregarse transeúntes que se preguntaban qué ocurría. El demonio los ahuyentó con un chasquido de dedos.

\- ¿No se te ha presentado la ocasión?

El ángel le miraba fijamente.

\- No me he acordado –dijo, y fue como si el mismo Cielo se le cayera encima-. Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza. He… Dios, Crowley, he transitado por el mundo completamente absorto en mi propia vida, mis deseos y mis obligaciones, sin pensar en nadie más. Sin prestar la mínima atención en lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y en si alguien necesitaba mi ayuda –se pasó una mano por el rostro, consternado-. Por todos los Santos, yo…

Por unos preciosos instantes el interior del Bentley quedó en silencio.

Azirafel tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados contra la palma de su mano y Crowley miraba al frente, la boca torcida en un mohín pensativo.

\- Crowley –el ángel levantó la cabeza. Jamás le había lanzado una mirada tan cargada de desesperación-, dime con sinceridad, querido amigo, ¿estos síntomas que estoy experimentando… tienen algo que ver con la Caída? –le latía el corazón en la garganta de puro terror-. ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en un demonio?

Crowley giró el cuello para devolverle la mirada.

\- No –contestó, con seguridad pero también con mucha, mucha suavidad-. Creo que te estás convirtiendo en un humano.

Pasaron toda la noche en vela: Azirafel rebuscaba desesperadamente en su biblioteca, y Crowley navegaba la Red de Redes. Infructuosamente. La mitología guardaba registro de algunos dioses que habían renunciado a la inmortalidad, pero ningún ángel, que se supiera, había bajado de los cielos para convertirse en hombre.

Eso era, sin embargo, lo que le estaba pasando a Azirafel. Y a medida que pasaban las horas se hacía más y más obvio: perdía la paciencia con facilidad, sentía un increíble cansancio físico que hacía que se le cerraran los ojos, y, cuando Crowley probó a darle de beber para animarle, no hubo forma de sacarle el alcohol de la sangre.

Borracho, cansado y deprimido, el demonio tuvo que arrastrarle a la cama.

Azirafel se quedó bocarriba. El mundo daba vueltas sobre su cabeza, en sentido literal y metafórico. Su vida se desmoronaba. Su naturaleza cambiaba. El Azirafel que conocía pronto dejaría de existir.

\- Esto es culpa de Dios –murmuró, con la voz pastosa-. Ha sido Ella la que ha… pergeñado esta artimaña para castigarme por haber truncado el Plan Inefable.

Crowley se había sentado al borde de la cama, con las gafas de sol quitadas y los amarillentos ojos clavados en sus manos. Su expresión era impenetrable. Pero su voz surgió fría y calmada:

\- Me apuesto a que Lucifer también ha tenido algo que ver.

\- No, Lucifer no… -a Azirafel se le trababan las palabras-. Soy un ángel. Él no quiere… castigarme a mí…

\- Me castiga a mí.

El demonio alzó la cabeza; una mueca de rabia amagaba en sus labios.

Azirafel sentía que su cerebro funcionaba como cuatro veces más lento de lo normal. Alargó un brazo, rozando con la mano la cadera de Crowley para llamar su atención.

Este se quedó rígido al sentir el contacto.

\- ¿Podrías…? –le sobrevino un hipido-. Me duele la cabeza y no puedo pensar, querido, ¿serías tan amable de explicármelo?

Crowley se giró.

En un breve momento de lucidez, Azirafel valoró la situación: él en la cama, ebrio y muy probablemente habiendo perdido la mayor parte de sus poderes; el demonio sentado a un palmo, observándole con esos ojos que refulgían en la penumbra.

Y no fue la primera vez que pensó en lo que podría pasar, en ese momento, en esa cama, si Crowley se acercaba un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

Pero sí que fue la primera vez que se permitió recrearse en el pensamiento y _sentir,_ notar la llamarada de calor que le subía desde el estómago a la cabeza, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la respiración acelerándose y una tirantez -¿qué demonios, nunca mejor dicho, era eso?- insinuándose en la ingle.

Fue tan inesperado que se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos y apenas escuchó a Crowley cuando contestó:

\- La inmortalidad, ángel –habló en tono cavernoso, cargado de odio, pero también de un deje de admiración-. Es un plan magnífico. Es un plan tan putamente bueno y malo a la vez que sólo pueden haberlo trazado entre el Cielo y el Infierno. A ti te castigan robándote la inmortalidad . A mí…

Se quedó callado.

Azirafel le miraba, abotargado por el cansancio y el alcohol, estúpidamente relajado. Extendió un dedo y le tocó con él en la rodilla para llamar su atención, en un gesto cargado de inocencia infantil.

Nunca habían sido muy proclives al contacto físico, pero ahora acababa de tocarle por segunda vez en cinco minutos.

Y se sentía bien.

Muy bien.

\- ¿A ti qué, Crowley?

Crowley pareció tomarse un tiempo en elegir cada palabra.

\- A mí me condenan a una eternidad sin ti.

Azirafel sintió un chispazo encenderse dentro de él, el eco de una sirena de alarma. Intuía vagamente que lo que Crowley acababa de decir insinuaba una verdad muy importante –muy, muy importante- pero algo espeso y opaco cubría su capacidad de raciocinio al igual que la bruma nubla la visión. Impidiéndole discernir con claridad.

Así que sonrió un poco bobaliconamente, porque le parecía divertido ver a Crowley en el borde de su cama, sentado con una pierna debajo del cuerpo.

\- ¿Y por qué Dios y Lucifer piensan que eso es un castigo para ti?

Crowley le miró un momento. Después, extendió un brazo. Azirafel vio pasar la mano por delante de sus ojos y pensó –deseó- que le acariciara la mejilla, el rostro, los labios.

Pero fue a posarse en su frente.

\- Necesitas dormir, ángel –fue lo último que escuchó aquella noche.

Azirafel se durmió.

La mañana siguiente le regaló dos cosas:

Una, la primera resaca de su vida.

Dos, la constatación de que ya no podía aparecerse. Aún conservaba, no obstante, el poder necesario para realizar milagros ínfimos: llenar un vaso de agua o cambiar una silla de sitio, por ejemplo. Pero supuso que incluso esos retazos de poder desaparecerían en pocas horas o días.

Crowley seguía allí. Azirafel no le preguntó por la noche anterior, porque supuso que no se había dicho ni hecho nada interesante. El demonio se limitaba a desplegarse sobre el sofá, ofreciéndole su apoyo silencioso.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer o decir.

\- ¿Crees –se armó de valor el aún ángel en un momento determinado- que serviría de algo subir a implorar perdón?

Faltaba aún cierto tiempo para que Crowley le confesara que él ya lo había intentado. Que mientras su amigo dormía, el demonio se había presentado en las puertas del Infierno, primero, y en las del Cielo, después. Que había gritado y amenazado, que había intentado negociar, y que finalmente se había rebajado a suplicar por primera vez en su vida: arrodillado frente a las puertas cerradas, contra la barrera de la indiferencia, había ofrecido una y mil veces intercambiar su destino por el de su amigo.

La humillación había sido total cuando nadie contestó a su llamada.

Probablemente aún la sentía cuando negó con la cabeza, la mandíbula tensa y el rostro impenetrable.

\- Nah.

Azirafel le miró un momento y después bajó los ojos hacia el suelo. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa valerosa; le salió un amago de mueca de resignación. Le habían quitado todo, pero no le verían flaquear. Soportaría su castigo con la flema y contención que le caracterizaban.

\- Entonces, supongo que este es el final –se levantó-. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un último té?

El demonio asintió distraídamente hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se levantó como un resorte, estirando sus larguísimas piernas hasta que cazó a Azirafel de camino a la cocina.

Le miró. A dos palmos.

\- ¿Último? ¿Qué coño dices, ángel? 

Azirafel se vio a sí mismo dando un paso al frente, agarrando a Crowley de las solapas y atrayéndole para besarle. Lo vio tan claro que casi pareció real. Escuchó el pequeño sonido de sorpresa escapando de los labios del demonio, y sintió –lo sintió, contra los labios- la humedad al posar su boca sobre la de Crowley, el calor al pegar el cuerpo al suyo, el tacto de su chaqueta en las yemas de los dedos cuando hundiera la mano en su cintura.

Todo eso transcurrió en una fracción de segundo, durante la cual Crowley no dejó de mirarle agresiva y fijamente.

Y en ese momento, el ángel se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de ellas, que su amigo no pensaba irse. Otra que, ahora que los diques de contención angelicales habían caído, todo lo que llevaba _milenios_ reprimiendo estallaría y desbordaría hasta llevarse su amistad por delante.

Tres:

Crowley y él ya no eran iguales, seres extraterrenales e inmortales con capacidad de manejar el mundo a su antojo.

De repente, cobró conciencia de un detalle, y una idea se materializó con la solidez de un mazazo. Instintivamente, dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Crowley.

Y no se dio cuenta de cómo el cuerpo de su amigo reaccionaba al alejamiento, inclinándose a su vez hacia atrás con sorpresa. Ni cómo en sus ojos de serpiente se insinuaba una chispa de dolor.

No vio la conmoción en su rostro.

Ni la forma en la que su mano se extendió en el aire, a la altura de su cintura, buscando rozarle.

Azirafel sólo era capaz de ver y sentir esto:

\- Crowley, ahora soy un ser humano. Pero tú sigues siendo un demonio –conmocionado con la idea, no fue capaz de prever lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, la reacción que desencadenaría con sus palabras. Era tan sorprendente, tan chocante, que necesitaba escucharse, necesitaba decir que-. Ahora tienes la capacidad de matarme.

La mano de Crowley se quedó pendida en el vacío. En vilo.

Como en vilo –aunque eso Azirafel tampoco lo vio- se quedó su corazón.

\- _Qué._

No había signos de interrogación, no había pregunta. Era un susurro apenas audible. Un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa. El aire abandonando sus pulmones de golpe.

Demonio mirando a ángel como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ángel dando otro paso atrás, irracionalmente poseído por la repentina noción de la propia vulnerabilidad. Por la sorprendente fragilidad de su existencia. Y en ese momento el contador que marcaba el porcentaje de su transformación debió llegar a cien, porque de repente le sacudió uno de los más atávicos miedos del ser humano: el terror ante el ser sobrenatural, el fantasma, _el demonio._

Incluso aunque ese demonio fuera, además, su amigo más querido.

\- Vete –le temblaba la voz. Por unos momentos, dejó de ser Azirafel y se convirtió en una persona común, en un hombre conmocionado y asustado que veía algo que no entendía-. _Vete._

A Crowley le habían expulsado muchas veces.

A Crowley le habían mirado con pánico muchos humanos.

A Crowley le habían rechazado infinidad de personas a las que creía amigos.

Pero en seis mil años, jamás había dolido tanto.

Incapaz de hacer ni de decir nada, ni siquiera de realizar una salida elegante y digna, el demonio reculó.

Colocándose las gafas con una mano, chasqueó los dedos con la otra, dejando al antiguo ángel a solas con su recientemente estrenada Humanidad.

Tardó cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que se había equivocado. En recuperar la racionalidad bajo capas y capas de miedo genéticamente transmitido tras siglos de lucha por la supervivencia.

Pero incluso tras ese breve lapso de tiempo, supo que ya era tarde.


	4. El demonio de la guarda

Su primer día como humano de pleno derecho fue -y es consciente de la ironía- lo más parecido al Infierno en la Tierra.

Azirafel llevaba un tiempo intentando recurrir el mínimo posible a sus poderes, y sólo por eso pensaba que estaba preparado para afrontar lo que era vivir como una persona de verdad, sin intervención divina o demoníaca.

Realidad: no lo estaba.

Comprendió ese día que su idea sobre la humanidad y su estilo de vida había estado parcialmente equivocada. Que vivir no era tan placentero y trepidante como lo había imaginado, sino un cúmulo de pequeñas luchas diarias de las que uno intentaba salir lo más airoso posible.

El día empezó descubriendo que no había agua caliente -¿cómo iba a haberla?, siempre ajustaba la ducha a la temperatura adecuada con un simple pensamiento- y que la poca comida disponible necesitaba un almacenamiento y refrigeración óptimos para mantenerse en estado comestible.

Salió a por un café, y de camino le llovió; inesperadamente, ningún paraguas se materializó por arte de magia en su mano.

Al cruzar una calle, el conductor de un coche le increpó, haciendo sonar el claxon con furia. Unos adolescentes que pasaban cerca se rieron sonoramente de él, haciendo jocosos comentarios sobre su pelo y su vestuario.

En la tienda, resultó que ya no podía consultar los catálogos tan rápido, y que buscar un libro se convertía en una tarea tediosa cuando no respondía a su llamada. Pero lo peor fue no poder ahuyentar con un pequeño milagro al cliente que se adentró en la sección de los libros que no estaba dispuesto a vender.

Cuando despachó a una chica que se llevaba uno de los últimos _best-seller,_ se dio cuenta, con un repentino sudor frío, de que a partir de ese día necesitaba ganar dinero para vivir.

La constatación le mareó.

Tuvo que salir a por algo para almorzar. Los pubs y restaurantes más cercanos estaban llenos, y ninguna mesa se liberó automáticamente a su llegada. Tuvo que comerse un triste sandwich comprado en un supermercado.

Volvió a lloverle.

La gente le miraba de forma distinta. Quizá porque él ya no se sentía ese ser hecho de puro amor. Quizá porque ya no era ese hombre de apariencia inofensiva y estrafalaria que sonreía todo el rato, sino un señor de mediana edad, empapado y de mal humor, que ni siquiera tenía un mínimo de estilo al vestir.

Colgó su gabardina al entrar en la tienda. Tardó horas en secarse.

Por la noche, aún seguía un poco húmeda.

Al caer la tarde, Azirafel recordó que, a esa misma hora, un par de semanas antes, Crowley y él discutían por qué botella de _champagne_ pedir en la terraza de un restaurante parisino con vistas a la Torre Eiffel. Y ahora estaba solo en su desvencijada tienda -que, se dio cuenta cuando miró la mesa más cercana con ojo crítico, no seguiría limpiándose sola-, un poco aterido, sudado y sucio, hambriento pero sin fuerzas para salir y procurarse algo de comer.

Y sin Crowley.

Cuando se hizo de noche, se metió en la cama y lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormido.

El segundo día fue casi igual que el primero, con la excepción de que recordó a tiempo comprarse un paraguas.

Al tercer día, fue al supermercado más cercano y aprendió a hacer la compra.

Al cuarto día, se dio cuenta de que un simple cartel de “colección privada, no disponible para la venta” podía ahorrarle muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Y que había una saga sobre una chica rubia con dragones que se vendía realmente bien.

Al quinto, descubrió que el transporte público era mucho más barato si se sacaba una tarjeta.

Al sexto, le pidió a uno de sus conocidos del grupo de libreros si le podía explicar cómo catalogar informáticamente su colección.

Al séptimo, descansó.

Y se dio cuenta de que cuando descansaba le era más difícil no echar de menos la alargada figura de cierto demonio apoltronado en su sofá.

Posteriormente Crowley le preguntaría cómo aguantó una semana entera sin llamarle, y Azirafel tuvo muy clara la respuesta.

Vergüenza.

Le avergonzaba tanto lo que había dicho y hecho, le provocaba un sonrojo tan grande recordarse a sí mismo acusar a Crowley de poder matarlo (¡por Dios y todos los arcángeles! ¿En qué cabeza cabía eso?) que no le llamó simplemente porque temía no tener la fuerza suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

Además, en el fondo pensaba que era lo mejor. Crowley había sido su amigo cuando él era un ángel, un ser todopoderoso, un igual: pero ahora, era un simple humano, y el demonio siempre había opinado que los humanos eran aburridos, manipulables y eminentemente estúpidos.

La extrema vergüenza le duró dos días. El convencimiento de que estaban mejor separados, otros dos. Al quinto, se plantó en mitad de su tienda e intentó llamar al demonio como, un día no muy lejano, había invocado al mismísimo Dios.

\- Crowley. ¿Crowley? ¿Estás ahí?

No le hacía falta escuchar el silencio sepulcral de la tienda para saber que Crowley no estaba, ni allí, ni en ningún sitio cercano.

Como ángel, Azirafel había tenido una suerte de sexto sentido, un radar que sentía las presencias benignas y malignas a su alrededor, y que estaba particularmente afinado en el caso de Crowley. Sentía su presencia, y era capaz de llamarle telepáticamente; era pensar su nombre y allí estaba, derrapando con su coche o acercándose con su contonear de serpiente.

Ahora que era humano, ya no sentía nada. Podría haber estado rodeado de ángeles y demonios y probablemente no se habría dado ni cuenta. ¿Y Crowley? Ya no sabía dónde estaba. Ya no respondía a sus llamadas telepáticas.

Tampoco a las de teléfono.

Cuando entraba el chat con él, Whatsapp siempre mostraba el mensaje de “conectando”.

\- Puto Crowley –no pudo evitar jurar una vez, siendo la primera vez que utilizaba _esa_ palabra en concreto.

Intentó recordar dónde estaba su piso. Fue capaz de dar con el barrio, pero siempre que daba vueltas a la manzana donde se suponía que vivía, acababa desorientado. Sin poder recordar exactamente qué puerta era. Sin ser capaz de encontrar su nombre humano – _Anthony J. Crowley,_ se repetía a sí mismo- en cartel o señal alguna.

\- Jodido Crowley –masculló, en un tono un poco demasiado alto, frunciendo el ceño hacia el cielo-. ¿De verdad tienes que ponérmelo tan difícil?

El séptimo día, entró en Google desde su móvil y escribió:

_“Cómo invocar a un demonio.”_

Tras pensarlo un momento, lo borró y volvió a escribir:

_“cómo cojones invocar a un demonio”_

Y sonrió, porque ya había descubierto los efectos benéficos y calmantes de las palabrotas.

Pero Google –que en la última semana se había convertido en su gurú particular; desde cómo freír un huevo hasta cómo poner una lavadora, _todo estaba_ en Google- le arrojó una serie de resultados confusos que le llevaron a estrafalarias páginas donde se describían rituales de lo más ridículo. Tras leer acerca de impronunciables palabras rituales, mezclas de incienso, complicados dibujos poligonales y carreras desnudo alrededor de árboles, concluyó que hacer _aún más_ el ridículo no le ayudaría a recuperar a Crowley. En absoluto.

La tarde del domingo, decidió intentar hablar con Crowley por última vez en el lugar donde siempre se reunían para hablar.

La hora previa al ocaso le cazó vagando sin rumbo por St. James’s Park. Hacía frío y se sentía miserable como sólo un humano podía serlo. Los ojos se le humedecieron al sentarse en su banco de siempre; al mirar al lago que fue testigo de tantas conversaciones, planes y confidencias.

No había mucha gente en los alrededores, así que nadie le vio llorar.

\- Sólo quería decirte que te echo de menos, y que lo siento –musitó a la nada, al agua, a los patos; al vacío doloroso que era la ausencia de Crowley en su vida. A la aceptación de que el demonio no quería volver a saber nada de él. Y cuando terminó, se levantó, mirando por un instante ese lugar, a su lado, donde su amigo solía sentarse, un codo indolentemente apoyado en el respaldo del banco-. Adiós, Crowley. Gracias por todo.

Al día siguiente, Azirafel experimentó por primera vez el sentimiento universal de todo ser humano cuando suena el despertador el lunes por la mañana.

 _Otra semana de mierda,_ pensó al mirarse al espejo.

Sin su luz interior angelical, su apariencia resultaba anodina, envejecida, gris.

Ese día, al menos, tenía lo suficiente para desayunar, comer y cenar. Se quemó un poco cocinando los huevos revueltos, pero eso fue todo. Google le informó de que tenía que echarse agua fría en la zona. Y ponerse una gasa protectora. Azirafel descubrió que había un sitio llamado _farmacia_ donde vendían artículos básicos para paliar las dolencias más sencillas –aparentemente, ser una persona consistía en un ejercicio constante por evitar morir- y resolvió pasarse al mediodía para aprovisionarse de un boquín de primeros auxilios.

Estaba mucho más animado cuando se asomó a la calle tras abrir la tienda.

El primer día que puso un pie fuera de casa, hacía una semana, le desconcertó y aterró a la vez la conciencia de su propia mortalidad: el convencimiento de que cualquiera de los objetos y seres que le rodeaban podían matarle.

Ahora, eso lo tiene más o menos superado. Ha descubierto que una de las claves de ser un humano es intentar olvidar que un día morirá, y se aplica con insistencia a la tarea. Realmente no hay mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando su vida diaria consiste en trabajar, procurarse comida, asearse adecuadamente, y descansar para recuperar energía. Tan sólo esos elementos y su adecuada combinación y equilibrio le mantenían la mente ocupada.

Un cliente entró.

Y luego otro.

La mañana fue productiva. Vendió libros de la chica de los dragones como rosquillas. Resolvió que tenía que comprar lo antes posible un ordenador. Los clientes entraban en un ritmo regular, espaciado, dejándole tiempo para atenderlos adecuadamente. Todos eran amables, todos se mostraban dispuestos a escuchar sus recomendaciones y todos se marcharon con las bolsas llenas y varios billetes de menos.

Cercano al mediodía, uno de sus amigos del grupo de libreros se dejó caer. Estuvieron charlando un rato.

Azirafel se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos hablar con alguien.

A media mañana almorzó rápido y salió a por un café. Por el camino, varias personas anónimas le sonrieron. La chica de la cafetería le regaló un pequeño dulce mientras le guiñaba el ojo; es una promoción que tenemos hoy, le dijo.

Empezó a llover _justo_ cuando entraba a la tienda.

 _Qué suerte,_ pensó.

La tarde fue tan apacible como lo había sido la mañana. Azirafel cerró en hora y salió a hacer unas compras. En el supermercado, el chico de la caja le dio una tarjeta de puntos con la que podía ahorrar dinero. En la farmacia, la dependienta fue extremadamente amable, y le explicó para qué servía todo. Además, tenían una promoción: todo a mitad de precio.

Ya sospechaba cuando salió de nuevo a la calle.

Había sido un ángel cándido e inocente, pero tampoco era tonto del todo.

No se atrevía a tener esperanzas.

Quería, y al mismo tiempo, no.

Y así cavilaba, sumido en sus pensamientos –en ese tenue aleteo que empezaba a revolverle el estómago-, cuando cruzó la calle sin mirar y un autobús se le echó encima.

Azirafel escuchó un grito, y un “¡cuidado!”, y luego un claxon.

Y después el sonido del viento.

Notó la ráfaga golpearle en la cara y el cuerpo cuando el autobús ejecutó un giro imposible, bordeándole de una forma perfecta, desviándose y pasando a apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo para después volver a su trayectoria como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Todo sucedió a cámara lenta, en un segundo.

Al siguiente, todo se precipitó. Le fallaron las piernas, y cayó al suelo. Las bolsas que llevaba se desparramaron a su lado. Un coche dio otro frenazo, parándose frente a su cuerpo tendido.

Un puñado de personas aparecieron de inmediato, dispuestas a socorrerle.

Durante unos segundos no fue capaz de distinguir lo que escuchaba y veía. Confuso, formas extrañas pasaban ante sus ojos, y en sus oídos zumbaban palabras que no entendía. Unas manos le sacaron de la carretera; varias más recogieron sus enseres, que milagrosamente no resultaron dañados en absoluto, devolviéndolos a las bolsas.

Cuando volvió en sí, todo había vuelto a la normalidad de la forma más extraña: ni el conductor del autobús, ni el del coche, se habían bajado para increparle. Ningún policía se había acercado para recriminarle su deambular imprudente, y la única persona que seguía a su lado era una chica joven y sonriente que le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Qué susto! –le dijo, sin acritud, con alivio-. ¡Qué suerte ha tenido!

\- Indudablemente –contestó él, aún aturdido.

La chica le sacudió la gabardina, le puso las bolsas en la mano, le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda para volver a casa. Azirafel: que no, muchísimas gracias por todo. Ella: ¿seguro?

Él:

\- Absolutamente, señorita. Permítale ofrecerle mis disculpas por haberla asustado, y mi agradecimiento por haber acudido en mi ayuda. Ha sido usted extremadamente amable. Dios se lo pague.

La joven asintió. Sus ojos vagaron por el asfalto, deteniéndose en el punto exacto en el que Azirafel había evitado por un pelo ser atropellado.

\- Aún no sé cómo se ha salvado, la verdad –le sonrió, y, a modo de despedida, le dijo-. Parece que tiene usted un ángel de la guarda.

Azirafel sonrió y, sólo cuando ella se había alejado lo suficiente, la corrigió:

\- Más bien, un demonio.

Después miró al suelo, acercándose con cuidado al borde de la carretera.

La vio donde intuía que la vería. Perfecta, a pesar de que un puñado de coches acababan de pasar por encima.

Una pluma negra.

Se agachó para recogerla. Le temblaba el labio inferior cuando cerró sus dedos sobre ella, escondiéndola en el puño de la mano.

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la quemadura de aquella mañana había desaparecido.

\- Gracias –murmuró, y volvió a casa.

Crowley empezó a hacerse notar.

Si su partida había sido brusca, su vuelta fue paulatina e incremental. Pequeños detalles que se hacían mayores a medida que pasaban los días y las semanas.

Primero, fue una cuestión olfativa.

Empezó a percibir un rastro de su perfume en algunas habitaciones al entrar, como si el demonio acabara de salir justo un segundo antes.

Lo olió un par de veces, al despertarse en plena noche en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Y podría jurar que, cada tarde, cuando cerraba la tienda, percibía el característico olor del viejo motor del Bentley.

Después, siguieron las casualidades:

Problemas que prácticamente se arreglaban solos. El ordenador nuevo, funcionando a la primera, como por ensalmo. Libros que aparecían justo al pensar en ellos. Cocinar bien un nuevo plato, a la primera.

Una tarde, paseando por el parque, vio una flor abrirse _justo_ a su paso.

No pudo evitar arrodillarse para contemplarla.

Al levantarse, se mordía la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo.

Y al final, los regalos:

Una planta exuberantemente verde que apareció en la esquina de su saloncito una mañana. Azirafel la tocó y casi la sintió temblar bajo sus dedos. Le habló bajito, entre susurros, tranquilizándola.

Una entrada para una obra de teatro que quería ver.

Un plato de sushi fresco encima de la mesa, justo cuando subió de la tienda a casa para cenar. Sabía tan bien como el que había probado en Japón.

Azirafel ya no intentaba hablar con Crowley, no le invocaba, no le mandaba mensajes. Respetaba que esa era la forma que tenía el demonio de comunicarse con él. Le hacía feliz, simplemente, saber que estaba ahí, que le vigilaba, que le protegía.

 _Mi demonio de la guarda,_ pensaba de vez en cuando, sonriendo a la nada.

Debió recuperar su vitalidad y su alegría natural, porque los vecinos volvieron a saludarle con amabilidad, y los otros paseantes le sonreían cuando se cruzaba con ellos por el parque.

Y, ahora que era humano, no se le escapó el sutil cambio de connotación de los regalos de Crowley cuando recibió, en días consecutivos, un pastel de chocolate con forma de corazón, un peluche adorable, y una colonia bastante costosa que ya no podía permitirse comprar.

Vagó esos días entre libros por una sonrisa cosida al rostro.

No recordaba haber estado tan enamorado en su vida.

Una parte de él –una parte _muy_ humana- le prevenía de hacerse demasiadas ilusiones al respecto, le repetía que Crowley podría estar siendo simplemente amable, o incluso podría tratarse de una broma macabra de algún ángel o demonio con ganas de divertirse a su costa.

Entonces, llegó una tarde a St. James’s Park.

Había un ramo de rosas sobre su banco.

Un ramo fresco, con gotas de humedad en los pétalos y el envoltorio y la cinta de la floristería recién atados.

Sin poder terminar de creérselo, Azirafel se sentó, cogiendo el ramo, llevándoselo a la nariz.

Cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba profundamente.

No pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta:

\- ¿Acaso me estás cortejando, Crowley?

Una voz surgió a su lado:

\- Llevo casi seis mil años cortejándote, ángel. Y no te has dado ni cuenta.

Llegados a este punto quizá sea procedente ofrecer el punto de vista de Crowley:

El día de su discusión con Azirafel -el día que descubrió que la nueva versión humana de Azirafel _le tenía miedo,_ a él, que le había amado en silencio durante más de cinco milenios-, Crowley se desapareció triste y muy cabreado, pero, poco a poco, lo segundo ganó a lo primero.

No estaba enfadado; estaba _furioso._ Más que en toda su vida.

Fue un demonio rabioso durante horas, y como tal actuó.

Aquel fue el día en el que Whatsapp estuvo caído durante casi veinticuatro horas. También fallaron Gmail, Instagram y Telegram, y además Apple presentó un soporte de monitor -¡un maldito soporte!- por valor de _mil_ dólares.

Tales fueron las maldades que el demonio Crowley hizo al mundo.

Pero no se conformó. No podía conformarse.

Aquella noche fue terrible: aleteó sobre Londres provocando un fallo mecánico en seis autobuses, cortó la fibra óptica de una manzana entera, y sonrió, maléfico, cuando un restaurante _fast-food_ lleno de milennials estalló en alaridos al explotar el router y quedarse sin wifi.

También hizo que un perro perdido se reencontrara con su dueño; a ver, una cosa no quitaba la otra.

Pero nada disipaba su rabia; nada hacía bajar ese burbujeante enfado, ese deseo de venganza.

Entonces, vio un transeúnte solitario que callejeaba distraído, jugueteando con el móvil. Y un impulso le llevó a dirigirse en línea recta hacia él. Desplegando las alas al máximo para que proyectaran su sombra sobre la acera iluminada; alzándose a un par de metros sobre el suelo, majestuoso y demoníaco.

El chico le vio justo cuando Crowley había adivinado, y su reacción fue justo la que esperaba –y necesitaba-. El teléfono se le cayó al suelo de puro terror. Dio un salto hacia atrás, pálido. Sus labios dejaron escapar un grito ahogado, y después una pregunta atropellada.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué eres?

_Un demonio con el corazón roto._

Pero no dijo nada.

Porque el muchacho estaba haciendo exactamente el mismo gesto que había hecho Azirafel: el paso atrás, la cara de susto, la mano alzada.

Que, pensándolo bien, era un poco estúpido que pensaran que podían protegerse de un ser sobrenatural alzando la mano. O escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

Alguien debería tomarse la molestia de informarles de que no sólo no servía de nada, sino que además hacían el ridículo.

Pero volvamos al momento en el que Crowley se alza, amenazador, sobre un chaval de apenas veinte años al que se le ha caído el móvil al suelo. El momento en el que dicho chaval se agacha para recuperar el teléfono –probablemente para llamar a la policía, sacar una foto y subirla a Facebook, o quizá ambas cosas a la vez-, y con el susto acaba cayendo él también, de culo, quedando despatarrado sobre la acera.

Es en ese momento cuando el demonio Crowley se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era pagar sus problemas personales aterrorizando a un chico que no le había hecho absolutamente nada. Así que plegó las alas, aterrizó elegantemente, recogió el móvil, y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

\- Te pido disculpas, me he excedido en el uso de mis funciones –cuando fue a darle el móvil, descubrió que la pantalla se había agrietado por la caída-. Oh. Culpa mía. Un momento.

Chasqueó los dedos. La pantalla se arregló inmediatamente, y además se cubrió de un protector de cristal templado para que la protegiera de futuras caídas ante posibles apariciones de seres de ultratumba.

\- Por cuenta de la casa –dijo Crowley, que ante todo era un caballero, devolviéndole el móvil. El chico lo cogió sin decir nada-. Buenas noches.

Se alejó, cabizbajo, pensando que una parte de Azirafel se había quedado impregnada en él para siempre.

Cuando el enfado se disipó, quedó de nuevo la tristeza.

Que, en el fondo, siempre había estado ahí.

Había jurado no volver a preocuparse por el jodido ángel, pero la verdad fue que volvió a él como un adicto. Llevaba seis mil años revoloteando a su alrededor; acostumbrarse a vivir sin él no era tan fácil. Y no había, que él supiera, ningún grupo de autoayuda para demonios perdidamente enamorados.

Le buscó de forma instintiva. Hasta hacía unos días, simplemente pensando en él era capaz de sentirle en su mente, de comunicarse. Ahora, seguía percibiendo su presencia, pero era incapaz de transmitirle ningún mensaje, como si hubiera llamado a un teléfono estropeado.

Así que le buscó.

Y lo que vio siguió resquebrajándole un poco más ese corazón que no debía haber tenido.

Crowley estaba ahí cuando Azirafel se echó a llorar, en esa primera noche. Y seguía ahí cuando, al día siguiente, se cortó afeitándose. Crowley le seguía en silencio cuando caminaba por la calle y la gente le miraba de reojo. Y cuando comió a solas en la trastienda un almuerzo frío y triste.

Crowley fue el primero en tomar conciencia de la mortalidad de Azirafel, de aterrorizarse al comprobar lo vulnerable que era cuando caminaba por la calle. Le acechaban mil peligros. El coche que cogía la curva con demasiada velocidad y podía acabar subido en la acera. El alféizar demasiado viejo que está a punto de desmoronarse. La avispa que revoloteaba a apenas un metro de su amigo -¿era el cuerpo del ángel alérgico a su veneno? ¡cómo demonios iba a saberlo!-. Había una infinidad de objetos, personas, animales y casi que plantas que podían herirle, mutilarle, cortarle o directamente matarle.

Azirafel nunca lo supo, pero todas y cada una de las veces que pensó que el demonio le había abandonado, Crowley estaba ahí, invisible y sufriente, mirándole como una madre que ve a su cachorro adentrarse en la selva del mundo real.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se manifestó antes?

Pues por eso mismo.

Incluso el demonio era capaz de darse cuenta de que, si Azirafel iba a pasarse el resto de su –mortal, finita, _oh Satán-_ vida como un ser humano más, era pertinente, necesario, imperativo, que aprendiera a valerse él solo, sin ayuda de ningún milagro.

 _Una semana,_ se dijo Crowley. Al menos, le daría una semana.

Y durante una semana se forzó a no intervenir, aunque nada pudo impedir que le vigilara constantemente, le acompañara en silencio, valorara su competencia en la ardua labor de seguir un día más con vida. Lo que no era fácil.

Durante una semana Crowley sufrió con él, se enfadó con él, derramó con él y también se sintió profundamente orgulloso con cada pequeño progreso de su no-ángel. Sonreía para sí cuando le vio venir de la compra victorioso y sonrió aún más cuando fue capaz de hacerse él solito, sin prenderle fuego a nada, unas tostadas.

Mirando un tutorial de un _youtuber._

Pero, ¿quién había provocado la aparición de los _youtubers?_

Exacto. Anthony J. Crowley, amigos.

Crowley le vio bregar contra esas pequeñas menudencias humanas, y le vio salir victorioso de todas y cada una de ellas. Y ya estaba planteándose seriamente si _de verdad_ su amigo le necesitaba de vuelta en su vida –si no sería mejor dejarle para siempre, permitirle que le olvidara, que hiciera su vida normal y quizá que conociera a alguien mortal con el que compartir sus días y su inmenso corazón- cuando a Azirafel se le ocurrió ir a St. James’s Park a pedirle perdón.

El resto, ya era historia.

\- ¡Crowley!

Azirafel ni pensó ni sintió la mínima necesidad de hacerlo. Actuó humanamente, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de afecto y de perdón. Apenas Crowley terminó de hablar, el hombre que una vez fuera un ángel se lanzó a sus brazos.

¿Se habían abrazado alguna vez? No lo recordaba y, lo que es mejor: no le importaba. Rodeó la larguirucha figura con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza sin importarle si era ángel, demonio, súcubo o un puto unicornio.

 _Era_ Crowley. Punto y final.

Pensó que tenía que decir algo inteligente, algo que hiciera que Crowley le perdonara. Pero no pudo. Porque lo que ocurrió fue que la emoción le desbordó. Apareció de repente, tomando el control de su ser, haciéndose con el volante, impidiéndole pensar.

Se echó a llorar.

Sí, _otra vez._

Se echó a llorar en los brazos de Crowley y pensó que Crowley le apartaría, pero curiosamente no lo hizo. Tampoco hizo ningún comentario. Se limitó a sostenerle en silencio, y un momento dado a Azirafel le pareció que le estaba acariciando la espalda.

Cuando logró recuperar un poco el dominio de sí mismo –joder con los humanos, ¿cómo podían vivir así?- se apartó lo justo para mirarle.

\- ¿Los demonios son capaces de perdonar? –preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

Crowley tenía los ojos ocultos tras las gafas, pero a Azirafel le pareció que él también estaba un poquito emocionado.

\- Si eres tú, sí.

No había nadie. Menos mal que no había nadie. Oh, ahora que lo piensa, puede ser que no fuera casualidad que no hubiera nadie.

Nadie vio cómo, con un gesto delicado, sujetaba las patillas de las gafas de Crowley entre sus dedos y las subía para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Nadie presenció cómo se perdía en ellos, ya sin dudas sobre lo que sentía el demonio, sintiendo que también él estaba expuesto y vulnerable, enseñándole más de lo que jamás le había enseñado a nadie.

 _Nadie_ estaba allí, solo ellos dos –y un pato despistado que ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad- cuando Azirafel acarició la mejilla de Crowley con la mano libre, antes de capturar sus labios en un beso, también sin pensarlo mucho, porque si lo pensaba se daría cuenta de que él en realidad no sabía besar.

Absolutamente todas las personas que paseaban ese momento por St. James’s Park decidieron tomar la sabia e irracional decisión de evitar aquel sendero en concreto sin saber que lo hacían por no perturbar el primer beso de dos seres que materializaban su amor tras seis mil años de noviazgo.

Y tras el beso se quedaron un momento quieto, respirando en los labios del otro. Abriendo lentamente los ojos.

\- Crowley –Azirafel se estaba derritiendo, y su voz reflejaba un amor tan puro que parecía un ángel de nuevo-. Todo esto…

Alzó en silencio el ramo de rosas, sin separarse ni un poquito de él.

El demonio arqueó una ceja. Para variar, no tenía sus miembros desparramados a lo largo y ancho del banco, sino perfectamente anclados al cuerpo de Azirafel.

\- Quería convencerte de que no debes tener miedo de mí, ángel.

\- Oh –adoptó una expresión de dulce consternación-. Créeme, no me inspiras ningún miedo. No podrías. Eres mi demonio de la guarda –se recreó en la expresión, saboreándola. Quizá a Crowley le diera un salto, un saltito pequeño, el corazón dentro del pecho-. No tengo ninguna excusa por mi comportamiento de aquel día, pero necesito que entiendas que ni siquiera pensé, querido. Fue algo instintivo, algo…

\- Humano.

Se hablaban tan cerca que en cualquier momento se equivocarían y acabarían besándose de nuevo.

Azirafel asintió.

\- Humano –musitó-. Me temo que eso es lo que soy ahora. Un humano sin ningún poder y cuyo cuerpo necesita tantos cuidados que no serías capaz de imaginarlo. Me he vuelto un compañero de aventuras bastante aburrido. Ya no soy el Azirafel que conociste.

Crowley tenía la voz ronca al contestar.

\- Me basta con que sigas siendo tú, ángel.

Azirafel sonrió con pena.

\- Ya no soy un ángel.

\- Para mí, sí.

Definitivamente, menos mal que no había nadie mirando.

Porque Arizafel se iluminó como unos fuegos artificiales y Crowley se sonrojó un poco, y ambos fueron _muy_ conscientes de estar ofreciendo una imagen ridícula, pero no les importó.

Volvieron a besarse. Siempre les había parecido rara la fijación de los humanos por juntar labios y lengua y mezclar saliva, pero en ese momento descubrieron por qué les gustaba tanto. Era una forma natural y primaria de demostrarse su amor. Y se sentían bien haciéndolo. Y podrían haberse pasado todo el día y parte de la noche así, pero había un límite de tiempo para mantener a la gente alejada de ese banco en concreto sin que nadie sospechara.

Demonio y ex ángel se separaron. Crowley alzó las cejas tentativamente, volviendo a ser un poco él mismo, irónico y canalla.

\- ¿Te apetece venir a mi piso y dejar que te mime con unos cuantos milagros, ángel?

Azirafel volvió a sonrojarse un poco, y los ojos le brillaron.

\- Oh, Crowley, es lo mejor que me has propuesto en seis mil años de amistad.

Estaba pensando en el sexo, _por supuesto_ que estaba pensando en el sexo cuando entró en el apartamento de Crowley.

 _Quién no_ podría pensar en sexo con Crowley a su lado, ¿eh? Empezando por ahí.

Porque, ah, se le olvidaba, otro de los múltiples descubrimientos que Azirafel había hecho y aceptado en las últimas semanas es que era un ser sexual. Y que ya no le apetecía seguir ignorándolo. Ni mirando para otro sitio y pasando rápido por la zona cuando se duchaba. Ya no se mataba cambiando de canal cuando de casualidad pillaba porno en la tele. ¿Y la tirantez ahí abajo? Poca broma, comparado con lo que le pasaba cuando había soñado con Crowley.

Aún así, no había tenido tiempo para, er, explorar demasiado ese lado de su nueva personalidad humana. Porque estaba ocupado aprendiendo cómo sobrevivir.

Pero, cuando Crowley le franqueó de nuevo acceso a su hogar, a su piso moderno y minimalista con las plantas más verdes de todo Londres y el mejor equipo de sonido del barrio, por supuestísimo que Azirafel estaba pensando en arrancarle la ropa y tirárselo como si no hubiera mañana.

Aunque no supiera en qué consistía exactamente eso de _tirárselo._

Sin embargo, por lo visto Crowley no le había llevado allí con la misma idea que él. Eso dedujo cuando, pasados diez minutos, ambos seguían vestidos y sentados en el sofá mientras el demonio le hacía fervientes promesas sobre el lugar al que le llevaría a cenar esa noche.

Azirafel se dio cuenta de que no podía permitir que la situación continuara así.

\- Crowley, discúlpame por interrumpirte, no pretendo ser maleducado ni brusco –se coló en su parloteo y lo dejó callado, entrecerrando los ojos de serpiente-. Pero siento que tenemos un problema del que es preciso hablar.

Se había sentado muy recatadamente con las rodillas muy juntas, al contrario que Crowley, que tenía una pierna extendida y un brazo apoyado en su hombro. El demonio frunció el cejo y adoptó una cuidadosa expresión que parecía decir: _y ahora qué, ángel._

\- ¿Qué problema?

\- Bueno, me abochorna un poco reconocerlo, pero considero que nuestra relación tiene que partir desde la sinceridad y unas líneas claras. Así que allá va –inspiró profundamente-. No puedo dejar de pensar en sexo.

Crowley ni parpadeó.

\- Bienvenido a la Humanidad, ángel. ¿Y desde cuándo es eso un problema?

\- Oh –la sonrisa de Azirafel vaciló y se recompuso inmediatamente-. Quizá no hayas captado la indirecta implícita en mis palabras, pero el sexo en este caso tendría que ser contigo.

El demonio bajó la cabeza y abrió un poco más las piernas, inclinándose amenazadoramente sobre Azirafel.

\- Repito, ángel –siseó, como una serpiente, enseñándole los dientes-. Dónde. Está. Exactamente. El problema.

El antiguo ángel parpadeó, sorprendido y a la vez absorto por la abierta invitación que se leía en los ojos de Crowley. Los dedos de una mano le vagaban por el hombro. Aventurándose hasta tocarle con las yemas la piel del cuello.

\- Sinceramente, Crowley, no sabía si sería de tu interés.

En un momento, el demonio tensó el cuerpo, alzó la cabeza, cambió su mirada insinuante por una que derrochaba ofensa.

\- _¿Perdón?_

\- Es decir –Azirafel, consciente de que había metido la pata, intentó arreglarlo. Aún no sabía que, en estos casos, los seres humanos sólo consiguen empeorar la situación un poco más-. Nunca te he visto hacer referencia a ello, no sabía si te gustaba, si te apetecía, o incluso si serías capaz de físicamente completar el acto.

\- _QUÉ._

Crowley explotó. Literalmente, explotó. No se levantó del sofá: salió impulsado hacia arriba, echando chispas. Azirafel las vio caer a sus espaldas, preocupándose por si chamuscaban alguna planta. En sus ojos brillaban, ondulantes, las llamas del infierno.

\- ¡¿Pero qué coño, ángel?! –bramó, con una voz profunda que parecía provenir de todos los lugares a la vez -. ¿De verdad estás insinuando que yo, Anthony J. Crowley, puedo no tener interés en el sexo? ¿De verdad tienes los santos cojones, nunca mejor dicho, de insinuar que yo, nada más y nada menos que el demonio que tentó a Eva, puedo ser incapaz de follar? ¿Me conoces desde la puta época de la puta expulsión del puto Paraíso y tienes la poca vergüenza de tratarme como si los demonios no fuéramos especialistas en tentar a los humanos, en utilizar nuestro cuerpo, en prometer noches enteras de insoportable placer a cambio de sorber sus almas? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

Azirafel se quedó un momento callado.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- ¿Sorber tu alma? –exclamó Crowley en tono chillón.

\- No. Lo de las noches enteras de insoportable placer –se mordió el labio inferior-. Porque, ya sabes, suena como un buen plan.

Crowley jadeaba, recuperando el aire tras la perorata. Sus alas se habían desplegado un poco. Las replegó, y el amago de una sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que tienes a un demonio muy cabreado frente a ti?

Azirafel tragó saliva. Ni rastro de miedo en su voz.

\- Soy consciente de que desde que has empezado a indignarte estabas increíblemente sexy y el riego sanguíneo ha empezado a tomar direcciones opuestas a mi cerebro. Estoy, me temo, en escasas condiciones de fijarme en nada más.

El demonio se echó a reír, histérico, feliz, aliviado.

\- Ven aquí, ángel.

Azirafel se lanzó hacia él, Crowley prácticamente lo alzó en vilo, besándole. Trastabillaron hacia la cama, comiéndose a besos por el camino. Gimieron en la boca del otro al apretar sus cuerpos. Entre jadeos, se insultaron en voz baja –“ángel estúpido”, “demonio gilipollas”, “¿dónde has aprendido esa palabra?”, “de ti, palurdo”- y se hicieron un lío de manos que buscaban ropa, manos que agarraban carne, labios que pugnaban por encontrarse, lenguas que danzaban entre sí, palabras que caían directamente desde la boca del uno a la del otro.

Y resultó que, _oh, sí,_ Crowley sabía follar. Por supuesto, ¿en qué cabeza cabía lo contrario? El sexo era como una capacidad innata de los demonios, un arma básica. Lo llevaban incorporado de serie al salir de fábrica.

Aunque, en el último momento, su ya-no-amigo-sino-novio le confesó que jamás había llegado a hacerlo con nadie.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Azirafel en un momento de lucidez, carnes desnudas y temblorosas, habiendo experimentado la punta del iceberg de todo ese inmenso placer con el que Crowley le tentaba.

El demonio gruñó.

\- Porque llevo desde que bajé a la Tierra intentando que me hagas puto caso para poder follarte a ti. Idiota.

Vale, pues a lo mejor no lo había hecho nunca. Pero estaba claro que conocía los mecanismos básicos. Y, por Dios santísimo y toda su cohorte de santos y ángeles, _qué_ movimiento de caderas.

\- Crowley –Azirafel se encontró gimiendo, agarrado a él, abrazado a él, las piernas abiertas, ni chispa de vergüenza mientras experimentaba el placer más grande de su vida-. Crowley, Cielos… Oh, ¿tú crees que decir Cielos mientras te folla un demonio es blasfemia?

Crowley rió mientras le besaba. A Azirafel su risa le vibró en los labios.

\- Te han expulsado, ángel. Blasfema todo lo que te dé la gana y más –le miró de cerca. Azirafel nunca había pensado que esos ojos de serpiente pudieran mirar con tanto cariño-. Ahora estás conmigo. Ahora, yo soy tu bando.

\- Tú siempre has sido mi bando, Crowley.

Cuando terminaron, Azirafel se abrazó a Crowley, apretándose a su cuerpo hasta el límite de lo imposible. Acurrucados el uno contra el otro, se besaron suavemente en los labios hasta que el humano se quedó adormilado.

 _No me han echado del cielo,_ pensó, relajado en los brazos de Crowley. _El cielo es esto._

Un secreto que nadie más sabe:

Al principio, Azirafel siguió rezando.

Sí, ya en su estado humano, ya despojado de sus poderes, ya habiendo sufrido su particular Caída, resulta que el antiguo ángel Azirafel aún encontraba la bondad y la fe suficiente para colarse en alguna iglesia y arrodillarse, mirando a los ojos a ese Dios Padre que en realidad era Madre –ah, si ellos supieran-, a ese ser bondadoso al que él había visto exterminar un mundo entero, al Creador omnipotente que le había castigado por amar demasiado al mundo que él construyó con sus propias manos.

Azirafel iba y pedía perdón, y hablaba con Ella, y le aseguraba que no le guardaba rencor.

\- He de reconocerlo, en justicia, ha sido un buen castigo –musitó un día, a solas en el templo-. ¿Detienes el Apocalipsis para salvar la raza humana? Pues formarás parte de ella. Muy bíblico. Y con un punto satírico que no puedo dejar de apreciar.

Después dejó de ir personalmente a la iglesia, porque, siendo sinceros, le venía mal. Un poco a desmano en el camino hacia casa.

Además, tampoco se sentía particularmente escuchado.

Pero siguió rezando en casa, a solas, arrodillado frente a su cama.

\- Creo que me estoy haciendo a ello –decía, manteniendo el contacto visual con el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación-. Aunque lo del agua caliente es definitivamente un tema que debo solucionar.

O bien:

\- Ahora creo que entiendo un poco la falta de fe de la que siempre nos quejábamos, ¿sabes? No es nada fácil creer en la existencia de una entidad que nos guía cuando todos los días el autobús va con retraso. Sin pretender ofender, por supuesto.

Y más tarde:

\- Crowley sigue sin dar señales de que le importe mi mera existencia –pausa-. Probablemente no debería hablarte de Crowley. Es un ente demoníaco, ya lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Nunca me diste la oportunidad de decírtelo, nunca me disteis la oportunidad de hablar allí arriba. Pero Crowley no es tan mal tipo. Para empezar, él estaba en contra de destruir el mundo y matar a millones de personas cuando todos los demás abogabais por lo contrario. Castígame si quieres, es decir, _aún más_ de lo que ya lo has hecho, pero Crowley es, de hecho, bastante buen tío.

Y otro día:

\- Sé que está aquí, en algún sitio. Le huelo, y a veces casi pienso que puedo sentir su presencia a la espalda, que me está mirando con esos ojos tan bonitos que tiene… Oh, sé lo que estás pensando, y sí, los ojos de Crowley me parecen preciosos. Son de un color que llama mucho la atención –sonrisa distraída, borrada al instante-. Sabes, no sé por qué te cuento todo esto. Estoy feliz, pero sé que no te vas a alegrar. Ni siquiera sé si me estás escuchando. Es una cosa curiosa ahora que lo pienso, Señora, dices que amas a todos tus hijos, pero no te alegras cuando nos pasan cosas buenas. Que Crowley vuelva a mi vida es bueno. Él me escucha cuando nadie más lo hace. Y sí, eso ha sido una indirecta.

La mañana después de haberse acostado con Crowley, Azirafel se levantó temprano. El demonio, desnudo, abrió un ojo, extendiendo una mano para agarrarle por la muñeca.

\- ¿Dónde vas, ángel?

\- A un lugar donde tú no puedes acompañarme –le dio un beso corto en los labios-. ¿Me esperas para desayunar?

\- Todos los días de tu mortal vida.

Azirafel se vistió. Parte de su ropa había aparecido mágicamente en los aposentos de Crowley. Hacía días que había desterrado su conjunto angélico para actualizarse un poco a la moda del hombre moderno; además, ahora que tenía que lavar y planchar revolver libros llenos de polvo con una camisa blanca no le parecía lo más adecuado. Sin embargo esa mañana decidió vestirse a la vieja usanza: los pantalones y el chaleco marrón, la camisa, la pajarita.

La gabardina.

La iglesia más cercana estaba a un par de calles del apartamento de Crowley. Lo había mirado en Google Maps -Google Maps era una bendición, y él sabía de lo que se hablaba-. El circulito azul le llevó directamente a su destino, y el antiguo ángel Azirafel entró sin dudar, con paso firme y un poco desafiante.

No se arrodilló.

Se quedó parado en mitad de la iglesia, mirando fijamente una vidriera donde el Pantocrator juzgaba silenciosamente al mundo.

Con ademanes pausados, muy elegantes, Azirafel se quitó la gabardina, la dobló con pulcritud, y la dejó en una esquina del banco más cercano al altar.

\- Oficialmente, hemos terminado.

Salió sin mirar atrás, sonriendo en cuanto puso un pie en terreno no consagrado.

No le sorprendió lo más mínimo que Crowley le estuviera esperando allí, al límite de lo que podía pisar sin quemarse. Hizo surgir un fardo negro entre sus manos en cuanto le vio aparecer. Su boca se torcía en una sonrisa socarrona cuando Azirafel llegó a su lado. Dio un paso al frente para besarle –un beso suave, lento, sin lengua y sin prisa- y mientras lo hacía, dejó caer la tela negra sobre sus hombros.

Azirafel se miró al separarse. Era un abrigo de corte sencillo pero elegante, que le encajaba como un guante.

Crowley arqueó una ceja cuando le interrogó con la mirada.

\- He pensado que quizá te apetecía un cambio de registro –acercó su rostro, tentador, susurrante-. Algo más oscuro.

Ahora fue Azirafel quien le besó, y en esta ocasión sí hubo lengua, y rogó internamente porque Dios o el estirado de Miguel le estuvieran viendo, comiéndole la boca a Crowley delante de una iglesia.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, Crowley tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin una chispa de malicia.

\- ¿Te apetecen unos _crêpes_ para desayunar, querido?

\- ¿Has encontrado un buen sitio por aquí?

\- En Francia debe de haber alguno.

Azirafel sintió su euforia disiparse un poco. Hizo una mueca de disculpa, pensando que sin duda Crowley no se acordaba, no se había adaptado a la nueva situación.

\- Lamentablemente creo que mis escapadas contigo han llegado a su fin. Ya no soy, ya sabes, capaz de apare…

Crowley le agarró del brazo con fuerza.

Sus dedos le hicieron daño, y Azirafel estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió que un gancho invisible le agarraba del estómago y todo a su alrededor empezaba a girar. Fue como si le hubieran tirado a un túnel de viento: todo a su alrededor se movía y aleteaba, y lo único firme y constante era la mano de Crowley sujetándole.

El fenómeno duró unos diez segundos.

Después, el mundo se estabilizó de nuevo, y Azirafel se vio en la misma puerta de una de sus cafeterías favoritas, con el rótulo escrito en francés.

\- Oh –fue lo único que dijo.

Crowley encogió sus angulosos hombros, en un gesto cargado de falsa modestia.

\- Ventajas de que tu novio sea un demonio. 

Y así fue cómo el antiguo ángel dejó de creer en Dios, y pasó a creer únicamente en Crowley.

Hay que aclarar que Azirafel no permitió que Crowley lo hiciera todo por él, ni que le solucionara la vida a base de milagros. No, señor: había luchado mucho para acostumbrarse al modo de vida mortal, para que todo ese trabajo se fuera al garete.

Además, empezaba a experimentar un deseo muy humano: el afán de independencia. Y el orgullo por ser capaz de salir adelante por sí mismo. Poder vivir sin necesitar a nadie era liberador. Y por primera vez entendió plenamente a Eva, comprendió a la perfección por qué había aceptado cuando la serpiente Crawly la sedujo a morder aquella manzana.

El famoso libre albedrío no estaba tan mal.

Pero también era extremadamente sencillo abandonarse, dejarse llevar por la facilidad con la que el demonio le allanaba el camino. Era tentador acomodarse y simplemente dejarle hacer, y por eso mismo se negaba a permitir que sucediera.

Así que pusieron límites y normas a su relación:

Uno: Azirafel seguiría trabajando y Crowley no intentaría disuadirle de lo contrario. Como mucho, el demonio tenía permitido aumentar artificialmente la afluencia de clientes a la tienda de libros si el negocio experimentaba un mal momento. Nada más.

Dos: Azirafel seguiría haciendo la compra. No obstante, Crowley tenía el derecho de hacer que las bolsas se aparecieran mágicamente en la cocina de casa.

Tres: _casa_ sería, a partir de ese momento, el apartamento de Crowley. Sólo porque era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Y porque tenía las plantas más exuberantes de Londres.

Cuatro: Azirafel seguiría cocinando. La comida de mediodía corría completamente de su cuenta. Crowley y su capacidad de aparecerse se encargaban de las cenas. Puntualmente, de mutuo acuerdo y en días festivos podían alterar este orden.

Cinco: Crowley se encargaba de amenazar a los muebles para que se limpiaran solos. Aquí, Azirafel estuvo de acuerdo desde el principio.

Seis:

Un día, Azirafel quiso pedir un permiso, y el permiso le llevó a necesitar una cuenta en el banco, y la cuenta del banco a requerir de una identificación. Y, obviamente, no tenía una.

Durante siglos había hecho aparecer varios carnets e identificaciones con su foto y un nombre inventado, pero nunca se me había ocurrido que necesitaría uno permanente, así que a todos los efectos era una persona que no existía, sin nombre ni registro oficial.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Crowley? Puedo ir a que me expidan un carnet, pero necesitan un registro. Puedo ir a que me metan en el registro, pero necesito una partida de nacimiento. Y obviamente no tengo partida de nacimiento, porque fui creado directamente por Dios, y dudo mucho que Ella quiera certificármelo. Te lo juro, estoy harto –atacó con ferocidad la última _delicatesen_ que había sido capaz de cocinar solo: macarrones con queso-. Y yo me quejaba de la burocracia del Cielo.

Crowley le miró, pensativo.

\- Yo puedo arreglar todo eso.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? –su rostro se iluminó un segundo, pero después torció el gesto-. Pero no sería justo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, intento hacer las cosas bien, pero hay veces que me resulta imposible. Acudo a una ventanilla, me mandan a un teléfono. Llamo a un teléfono, me derivan a un contestador. Dejo un mensaje, me…

\- Ángel –le cortó el demonio, escuchando cómo su voz se iba impregnando cada vez de más histeria-. Puedo generarte una partida de nacimiento, un número de registro y un carnet simplemente pensándolo.

Azirafel se quedó quieto. Lo pensó un par de segundos, y luego asintió, limpiándose las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta.

\- Vale. Acepto. Por una vez, permitiré que me facilites las cosas, mi demonio. Sólo necesito que pongas mi nombre en… Ay, joder.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No te das cuenta? –se echó hacia atrás en la silla, abatido-. Necesito un nombre humano.

Crowley apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa, inclinándose parar lanzarle esa mirada suya ferozmente inteligente.

\- Ya lo tienes –aseguró.

\- No –su novio negó con la cabeza-. No es que me disguste, pero Azirafel no es un nombre que uno pueda poner en una identificación normal y corriente sin pretender llamar la atención.

El demonio no se movió.

Tan sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica mientras contestaba:

\- No me refiero a ese. _Angel._

Azirafel podría jurar que lo escuchó en su cabeza:

_Angel._

Y le encajó a la primera, le encajó a la perfección, porque no es que _Angel_ fuera un buen nombre para adoptar. Es que era _su_ nombre. Su auténtico y verdadero nombre, porque así era como le había llamado siempre su único verdadero amigo en el mundo.

La sonrisa le surgió en los labios pero se extendió al resto de su rostro. Crowley alzó la barbilla en su habitual gesto arrogante, pero el brillo de puro cariño en sus ojos le delataba.

Se miraron fijamente como dos pazguatos enamorados hasta que Azirafel/Angel se dio cuenta de que la comida se le estaba enfriando.

\- Necesitaré también un apellido –comentó distraídamente, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

Por la expresión de suficiencia de Crowley, también parecía tener solución para aquello.

\- Puede que tenga una ligera idea. Pero tendrás que confiar en mi criterio.

\- Llevo confiando en tu criterio sobre comida durante siglos, y créeme querido, para mí la comida es mucho más importante en la escala de valores que un vulgar apellido.

\- Quizá el apellido que tengo pensado no es _tan_ vulgar.

Azirafel se le quedó mirando, con un bocado a medio masticar. Tragó con ayuda de un sorbo de agua, siguiendo con la mirada al demonio cuando este se levantó, fue hacia una estantería, hizo surgir una pequeña carpeta de plástico que le tendió sin añadir una palabra.

El ex ángel y actual Angel se limpió los dedos en la servilleta antes de aceptarla.

Honestamente, pensaba que Crowley ya había superado su capacidad de sorprenderle.

Tuvo que replantearse esa creencia –una más de las que se había replanteado últimamente- cuando, al abrir la carpeta, se encontró una tarjeta con aspecto de ser perfectamente oficial, su foto en ella, y al lado el último apellido que habría esperado ver impreso junto a su rostro.

Miró a Crowley, atónito, pero el demonio hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano.

\- Antes de decir nada, Angel, te pediría que mirases el resto.

Azirafel obedeció. Un puñado de impresos se ordenaban pulcramente tras su carnet: el permiso de conducir, el registro médico, las licencias de la tienda de libros, la partida de nacimiento, la…

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Certificado de matrimonio.

A nombre de Anthony J. Crowley y Angel A. Crowley.

\- ¿Te gusta? Me pareció la solución más sencilla y directa, pero si no te parece bien, podemos arreglarlo. Puedo cambiar el nombre fácilmente, sólo tengo que amenazar a la tinta para que se mueva. ¿Prefieres algo como Smith? Smith es un apellido que le sienta bien a todo el mundo, ¿no crees? Oh, y sobre el matrimonio, quizá debería haberte preguntado antes de obrar el milagro. No se me ocurrió otra posibilidad, Angel, porque realmente llevamos actuando como un matrimonio de facto desde aproximadamente la Roma Republicana. Sexo aparte. Oh, no me malinterpretes, el sexo está bien, lo tendrías de todas formas. Ahora eres humano, acostarnos con humanos es parte del trabajo de cualquier demonio, lo que por supuesto _no_ quiere decir que te folle por esa razón, lo nuestro va a aparte, pero, en definitiva, si prefieres seguir soltero y no estar asociado a un tipo como yo ante las autoridades mortales, podemos arreglarlo en un momento. ¿Habíamos dicho Smith, verdad?

Durante todo su nervioso e histérico discurso, Azirafel se limitó a mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa, guardando cuidadosamente la documentación de nuevo en la carpeta.

La dejó sobre la silla cuando se puso en pie.

\- Crowley.

\- Qué.

\- No. Quiero decir que Crowley está bien –su mano encontró la mejilla del demonio, acariciándole suavemente-. _Anthony._

Seis:

A veces, a Crowley se le permitía saltarse las reglas si con ello podía demostrarle a su querido marido lo mucho, lo muchísimo, que le amaba.


	5. Epílogo: la historia de Angel y Anthony

La historia del demonio Crowley y del ángel Azirafel, el primer y de momento único ángel en la historia divina al que Dios castigó a convertirse en humano, podría haber acabado aquí.

Con uno y otro viviendo felizmente con su recién estrenado matrimonio, su apellido compartido y sus nombres cambiados. Su cotidianeidad bien construida, consensuada y perfecta. De día, mientras Azirafel trabajaba en su tienda, Crowley sembraba un poco el caos por las redes; sólo un poquito, lo justo para poder seguir conservando el estatus de demonio. Después, se ponía a los volantes del Bentley y se iba a buscar a su marido.

Tenían una cuenta conjunta en el banco y el piso a nombre de los dos. En el buzón ponía, simplemente: _Crowley_. Y aunque a veces a Azirafel se le escapaba llamarle así, se acostumbró a dirigirse a él como Anthony: sonaba elegante, sibilino, alargado. Sonaba como él.

Quizá no fuera el primer matrimonio entre un humano y un demonio, pero sin lugar a dudas era el mejor avenido de la historia. Seis mil años de curso prematrimonial, nada más y nada menos; se adaptaban el uno al otro como si hubieran estado destinados a ello desde el mismo momento en el que Dios los moldeó con sus manos.

Los vecinos y la gente del barrio ya los conocían. Angel y Anthony, ¡qué matrimonio más simpático! Los Crowley estaban metidos hasta las orejas en todas las actividades vecinales, en todas las colectas, en todos los actos benéficos. Buena gente, aunque al principio todos pensaran que llevaban el apellido del satánico aquel tan rarito. Coincidencias más extrañas se han dado, ¿no?

¿Y la mano que tenían para la jardinería? Una cosa digna de ver y elogiar. Con el tiempo, algunos vecinos les llevaban sus plantas medio secas. Se decía que los Crowley eran capaces de revivirlas y volverlas frondosas y rabiosamente verdes. Anthony, en particular, se mostraba siempre dispuesto a echar una mano. Qué tipo tan majo, Anthony.

Siguieron viviendo en el piso, en el que de vez en cuanto se advertían pequeñas reformas sin que ninguno de los vecinos hubiera percibido ruido o molestia alguna. Gente considerada eran, sí señor. Ojalá todos así. También reformaron la tienda de libros -¿de la noche a la mañana? Alguien recordaba haberla visto en obras, pero no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo-, dejando la parte destinada a la venta abajo, instalando en la parte de la antigua vivienda ejemplares fuera de circulación, sólo para consulta, raros e incunables, que el simpático librero ponía a disposición de quienes quisieran echarles un vistazo.

Se decía que, si alguien entraba allí con el propósito de robar uno, una voz interna le hacía cambiar de idea de inmediato.

Con el tiempo, un día Crowley apareció en casa con un cachorrillo en brazos. Azirafel se volvió loco de alegría y le prohibió amenazarle.

Todos coincidían en que el perro _Demonio,_ a pesar de su extraño nombre, era el cachorro más educado, simpático, limpio y silencioso del barrio.

¿Y el Cielo y el Infierno?

Ni rastro. Ni una señal de vida. Ni una visita a destiempo, ni un mensaje, ni una amenaza.

Nunca lo mencionaron.

Azirafel y Crowley eran esposos, eran compañeros, eran amantes, pero, por encima de todo, seguían siendo los mejores amigos desde tiempos de la Creación. Hablaban de todo, todo lo comentaban, lo discutían, lo acordaban, lo consensuaban.

Pero jamás hablaron de aquello.

Los dos eran plenamente conscientes de por qué tanto Dios como Lucifer les dejaban construir una vida feliz en común, y cuanto más feliz, mejor. De por qué ni un solo obstáculo sobrenatural se había interpuesto en sus planes, en las actividades de Crowley, en la tienda de Azirafel, en _Demonio,_ que crecía sano y fuerte.

En el premio llevaban implícito el castigo.

Por eso nunca hablaban de eso.

Ni de la muerte.

Jamás de la muerte.

Como si ello pudiera retrasar el momento en el que el antiguo ángel Azirafel cumpliera con el destino final de cualquier ser vivo, dejando al demonio Crowley solo para el resto de la Eternidad.

Y la historia de Azirafel y Crowley podría haber acabado en ese momento. En ese instante de ver descender el ataúd blanco dentro de la tierra y desplegar las alas negras para huir bien lejos de esa vida que les había pertenecido a ellos dos.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque el demonio Anthony J. Crowley pasaría a la historia como uno de los demonios más mediocres de la Historia. Sí, empezó fuerte, con la tentación y todo eso, ¿pero, y después? Se fue diluyendo como un azucarillo en el agua. ¿Maldades? Casi insignificantes, en los últimos tiempos. ¿Muertes? Cero. ¿Catástrofes? Cero, también. Sí, es cierto que él inventó las pulseras cuantificadoras –dirían siglos más tarde, en las reuniones de demonios- pero pare usted de contar.

Hacía años que Crowley no sentía verdaderos deseos de hacer el mal la tarde en la que se presentó sin ser invitado en el Infierno. A decir verdad, últimamente se había preguntado si su verdadera naturaleza no había sido siempre la bondadosa. Aparte de alguna trastada sin importancia, en los últimos tiempos se había comportado más como ángel que como demonio.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que su recuerdo se había desvanecido un poco, así que Cerbero le dejó pasar después de olfatearle. Que le diera un par de las galletitas preferidas de _Demonio_ también ayudó.

Encontró a Lucifer haciendo lo de siempre. Es decir, no haciendo nada. Satán, el Maligno, el Señor de los Infiernos, el Diablo con mayúsculas, se quedó tenso cuando vio acercarse a Crowley, contoneándose con seguridad entre pozos llenos de lava y chimeneas humeantes.

\- Llamaré a Seguridad –amenazó.

\- No será necesario, Lucifer, créeme –Crowley alzó las manos desnudas en son de paz, esbozando la misma sonrisa con la que había tentado a Eva en el Paraíso-. Sólo vengo a hablar contigo. De demonio a demonio.

\- Yo no soy un demonio cualquiera –bufó Lucifer, enseñándole el tridente recién abrillantado-. Soy el Demonio, y tu cuota de acciones malignas lleva a cero casi desde los tiempos del Efecto 2000.

\- Sí, ese fue otro _Apocalipsis interruptus,_ ¿eh? –bromeó Crowley. Lucifer volvió a resoplar-. Vale, de acuerdo, sé que nunca has sido fan de mi fino sentido del humor. Pero tengo una propuesta que te puede interesar.

\- Lo dudo muchísimo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, escúchame! ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? No sé –hizo un ademán, señalando a su alrededor-, ¿quizá trabajar?

\- ¿Insinúas algo?

Crowley sonrió inocentemente.

\- Satán, mi señor, hablemos claro. Te dejaste derrotar por _un niño._ Tú tampoco tenías muchas ganas de iniciar el Apocalipsis, ¿eh? –dio un paso hacia él, simpático y confidencial. Se la estaba jugando y lo sabía. Pero merecía la pena intentarlo-. Demasiado trabajo –adoptó un mohín de cansancio-, demasiado trabajo para acabar con el mundo, ¿y luego, qué? ¿El pesado de Azrael queriendo clasificarlo todo como si fuera Marie Kondo?

El Maligno se descompuso un poco.

\- Por los infiernos, espero que no.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a tomarte la molestia de acabar con un planeta que ya es una mierda tal y como está en la actualidad? –resopló Crowley-. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda hasta que se destruya solo, cien años, doscientos? Y sin que tú muevas un dedo ni tengas que aguantar otra vez al pesado de Miguel con su espada y su manicura perfecta.

\- Agh, le tengo una manía que no te puedes imaginar.

\- Si lo piensas, en el fondo te hice un favor. Un gran, grandísimo favor.

El Demonio volvió a ponerse serio. Dejó escapar un bufido que desestabilizó a Crowley, irguiéndose, apoyado en el Tridente.

\- No me la intentes jugar, demonio Crowley –advirtió en tono profundo-. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva es cierto que quizá abortar el Apocalipsis me ahorró mucho trabajo y papeleo necesario, pero, aún así, me desautorizaste delante de la Humanidad entera, del Infierno, el Cielo y mi hijo.

\- Ah, por cierto, Adam está genial –apuntó Crowley sin dejarse intimidar-. Ya es universitario, y quiere seguir tus pasos y crear el caos.

\- Oh –el Diablo mostró interés un segundo- ¿quiere convertirse en demonio?

\- No, en ingeniero. Pero si lo piensas…

\- ¡No me distraigas, Crowley! –Lucifer sacudió la cabeza para volver a centrarse-. Tú y tu pérfida palabrería.

\- Sí, cuéntaselo a Eva.

\- No puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste. No puedo readmitirte entre mis demonios de confianza, ni encargarte tareas, ni…

\- Ah, espera un momento, vas demasiado deprisa, mi diabólico señor. No pretendo que hagas ninguna de esas cosas –volvió a sonreír-. Lo que pretendo, lo que te imploro, lo que te pido como favor personal, por los buenos tiempos, es que hagas _justo_ lo contrario.

Azirafel llevaba un rato inquieto cuando Crowley, al fin, llegó a casa. Llevaba toda la tarde desaparecido.

\- ¡Anthony! –exclamó cuando al fin escuchó llegar al demonio, oyó el tintineo de las llaves sobre la mesilla del recibidor-. ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? ¡Toda la tarde sin contestar a mis mensajes ni a mis llamadas!

 _Demonio_ salió a recibirlo, meneando el rabo. Crowley se agachó para darle una palmadita entre las orejas, avanzando hasta que llegó al salón.

Allí le esperaba el hombre que, en cierta medida, seguía siendo su ángel.

\- Perdón –llevaba aún el abrigo y las gafas de sol-. Donde estaba, no había cobertura.

\- ¿Y dónde estabas?

\- En el Infierno, Angel.

Con un movimiento fluido, se quitó las gafas de sol.

Azirafel se llevó la mano al pecho. Estaba mirando a los ojos de Crowley, pero no eran sus ojos ambarinos de serpiente. Eran unos ojos humanos normales, anodinos, color marrón. Repletos, en ese momento, de expectación y también de algo de pena. Pero, sobre todo, de cariño.

Al antiguo ángel se le saltaron las lágrimas. No necesitó explicaciones para comprender el sacrificio que su esposo acababa de hacer.

Era curioso, porque había sido Azirafel el ser compuesto de un cien por cien de amor. Pero era Crowley –demonios, había sido siempre Crowley- quien más había amado, lealmente y en silencio, hasta ofrecerle su bien más preciado.

Crowley no era el primer demonio en querer a un humano.

Pero sí el primero en dar su inmortalidad por él.

\- Anthony, ¿qué…? ¿Cómo…? Joder, ¿qué has hecho, Crowley, qué has hecho?

Le abrazó con fuerza y Crowley le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Vivir eternamente me parecía un aburrimiento sin ti.

\- Pero, ahora tú también…

\- Era la idea, Angel –sonrió un poco, separándose para mirarle.

A su pesar, Azirafel le devolvió la sonrisa. Crowley había prometido respetar sus decisiones como ser humano: lo justo es que él le pagara con la misma moneda.

\- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Se suponía que el castigo era verme morir.

\- Sí, indudablemente lo era. Pero sé cómo apretarle las tuercas a ese puto vago de Lucifer –amplió la sonrisa, y aunque ya no era el demonio, seguía habiendo algo de maligno en su gesto de arrogancia -. Y también sé cómo amenazarle.

\- ¿Has amenazado a Satán?

Crowley se separó de él, soltando una carcajada. Le brillaban los ojos, esos ojos humanos. Era irónico, pensó Azirafel, pero llevaba años sin aparentar ser tan diabólico como en ese momento, elegante y amenazador, pérfidamente malvado.

\- Puede que en el Infierno se hayan esforzado por enfangar mi nombre, pero los demonios, los diablos, las criaturas del Averno y los perros aún me recuerdan, Angel. Y para ellos yo soy la serpiente que provocó el Pecado Original. Yo soy el demonio que sobrevivió al agua bendita. Yo soy el único que podía rivalizar con Lucifer, y él lo sabía –alzó la barbilla, orgulloso-. Le di a elegir. Dejarme morir convertido en humano, y perderme para siempre como enemigo o…

\- ¿O?

Dio un paso al frente, agarrando a su marido de la mano.

La sonrisa de Crowley adquierió un punto más de crueldad.

\- O, en cuanto tú murieras, el Apocalipsis amenazaría de nuevo. Pero esta vez, _mi_ Apocalipsis –se expresaba en un susurro ronco; Azirafel se estremeció. Los ojos de Crowley rebosaban odio-. Si me obligaban a verte morir, estaba dispuesto a provocar toda la destrucción que no había provocado en siglos; pero no en la Tierra, sino en el Infierno. Estaba dispuesto a provocar una rebelión, a matar demonios, a aliarme con el mismísimo Arcángel Miguel. Y habría atravesado a Lucifer con su propio tridente. En tu nombre, Angel. Lo habría hecho. Sabes que lo habría hecho.

No hacía falta que se lo jurara.

Azirafel sabía que lo habría conseguido, o habría muerto intentándolo.

Siempre le asustó caer.

Pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho, y se alegra aún más de que Crowley hubiera caído a su lado.

\- Te quiero, Anthony.

\- Angel.

Le agarró de la barbilla y le dio un beso, su primer beso de mortal.

Y así fue como realmente acabó la increíble epopeya del demonio Crowley y el ángel Azirafel. El demonio y el ángel que renunciaron a su inmortalidad por amor

No con un último adiós y una eternidad solitaria.

Ni mucho menos con una guerra sangrienta.

Acabó en ese momento y con ese beso, el último de tantos, el primero de muchos.

Y así fue, también, como empezó:

La historia de Angel y Anthony.


End file.
